Harry Potter E As Reliquias Da Morte
by NinguemNinguem
Summary: Aqui estarei contando do meu ponto de vista o que aconteceu apartir do momento que Neville ajudou Harry, Rony e Hermione a entrarem no castelo, contarei sobre a guerra o fim da mesma e como a vida dos nossos herois se desenvolveram
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte

Contada Por Mim

Eu não agüentava mais discutir com Aberforth, o irmão de Dumbledore, eu não queria ouvir mais nada do que ele estava falando.

- Não estou interessado em saber o que houve com você e seu irmão, não me importa se está desistindo, estou confiando no homem que conheci, e precisamos entrar no castelo hoje – Aberforth me olhou de um modo diferente e olhou para o quadro que estava na nossa frente.

- Sabe o que fazer – logo a imagem da mulher que estava no quadro foi embora, nos deixando em um clima tenso.

- Para onde ela foi? – perguntei curioso.

- Você verá, em breve – respondeu Aberforth.

- É sua irmã Ariana não é? – perguntou Hermione –Ela morreu muito jovem, não morreu?.

- Meu irmão sacrificou muita coisa Sr Potter em busca de poder – ele estava dizendo isso com o olhos cheios de mágoas – Inclusive Ariana, e ela era fiel a ele, e ele deu tudo a ela menos tempo.

- Obrigado Sr Dumbledore – disse Hermione, e logo em seguida viu a cara de incrédulos que eu e Rony estávamos sustentando – Ele nos salvou duas vezes, nos viu pelo espelho, e isso não parece coisa de quem desistiu – passados mais alguns segundos vimos a imagem de Ariana voltando ao quadro e vimos que alguém a estava seguindo.

- Quem está com ela? – perguntou Rony, assim que o quadro foi se abrindo.

- Neville você está... ? – eu disse e ele me interrompeu.

- Arrebentado, isso não é nada, e o Simas está pior – ele disse sorrindo – Ao Abe, teremos mais dois para passar, venham comigo – Neville entrou novamente pelo quadro e nós o seguimos, nos deparamos com um tipo de passagem que estava muito escassa, muita teia de aranha e muita umidade.

- Não me lembro dessa passagem – disse Rony tentando reconhecer onde estávamos.

- É porque não existia ainda – respondeu Neville – As setes passagens secretas foram lacradas antes do inicio das aulas, é o único de jeito de entrar e sair.

- Como está com o Snap como diretor? – perguntou Hermione.

- É difícil vê-lo, os Carrows é que inspiram cuidado – disse Neville – São irmã e irmão, responsáveis pela disciplina, gostam muito de castigar.

- Fizeram isso com você? Por que – perguntou Hermione indignada.

- Na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, nos mandaram praticar a maldição cruciatus nos alunos do primeiro ano, eu me recusei, as coisas mudaram por aqui – disse Neville num tom como se quisesse dar fim ao assunto, não sei se foi impressão minha, andamos por mais alguns minutos, quando Neville se pronunciou novamente – Vamos nos divertir um pouquinho? – perguntou dando um sorriso fraco, quando ele abriu a passagem e ficou na nossa frente e começou a falar com outras pessoas – Aí, olha só pessoa tenho uma surpresa.

- Surpresa? Tomara que não seja a comida do Aberforth, surpresa seria digeri-la – disse alguém, pela voz provavelmente seria o Simas, Neville deu um sorriso e saiu da nossa frente permitindo que as pessoas nos vissem.

Como uma verdadeira festança, todos começaram a gritar os nossos nomes, e cada um que estava na sala vieram nos cumprimentar, pelo o que eu pude perceber eram os integrantes da A.D e outros pessoas que com certeza entram na causa, logo Neville chegou com um garoto que provavelmente seria Colin e disse para chamar os outros, logo consegui ouvir as pronuncias.

- A.D na escuta, temos um novo boletim do tempo, o raio acertou, repito o raio acertou – continuou Colin chamando os outros integrantes da A.D, logo Neville me tirou do meio da confusão.

- Ok, chega, chega deixem ele vivo para você-sabe-quem – Neville me olhou assim como os outros atentamente – Qual é o plano Harry? – e agora o que eu iria responder, nem eu ao certo sei qual é o plano.

- Escutem – falei chamando a atenção – Tem uma coisa que precisamos encontrar, uma coisa que está escondida aqui no castelo e que pode nos ajudar a derrotar voceê-sabe-quem.

- Certo, e o que é? – perguntou Neville.

- Não sabemos – respondi vendo a interrogação que ficou no rosto de todos.

- E, onde está? – perguntou Dino dessa vez.

- Também não sabemos – isto já estava começando a ficar constrangedor – Sei que não demos muitas pistas.

- Não tem pista nenhum Harry – falou Sima incrédulo comigo.

- A única coisa que eu sei no momento é que isso tem a ver com a Ravenclaw – pensei mais um pouco – Pode ser pequeno e fácil de ser escondido, alguém tem alguma idéia – todos ficaram um olhando para o outro por alguns segundo, quando Luna se pronunciou.

- Tem o Diadema perdido de Rowena Ravenclaw.

- Fala serio lá vem ela – disse Rony sarcástico, e isso não era hora para ele agir desse jeito.

- O diadema perdido, ninguém nunca ouviu falar nele? É bem famoso – disse meio encabulada.

- É Luna, mas ele está perdido – disse Cho se pronunciando agora – Não tem nenhuma pessoa viva que o tenha visto.

- Desculpa, mas alguém pode me explicar o que significa um diadema? – perguntou Rony.

- É uma espécie de coroa, ou tiara – Cho respondeu, mas no minuto que ela continuaria a falar ouvimos o som da porta da sala precisa sendo aberta, quando meus olhos se puseram sobre a figura que adentrava tive a leve sensação de ter parado, Gina estava tão surpresa quanto eu, por Merlim como ela estava linda, lógico não pude evitar de notar nos cortes que ela tinha, provavelmente foram os Carrows, mas vê-la na minha frente agora me dava a certeza que valera a pena deixa-la para mantê-la em segurança, mas uma força tão grande de ir até ela e abraça-la, beija-la estava quase me dominando, mas eu preciso me controlar isso não é hora.

- Harry! – Gina disse e eu completamente idiota só consegui responder.

- Oi.

- Há seis meses que ela não me vê e parece que eu não existo – disse Rony indignado.

- Gina tem muitos irmãos, mas só um Harry – disse Sima caçoando do Rony.

- Cala boca Sima – disse Rony com raiva.

- Gina? – perguntou Nevile – O que foi?.

- O Snape sabe – disse Gina me olhando com temor, por Merlim nunca mais quero ver esse olhar vindo dela – O Snape sabe que Harry foi visto em Hogsmead.

- Então, ele me verá – falei decidido – Vocês me conseguem algum disfarce?

- Harry isso é perigoso – falou Gina vindo até mim.

- É Harry, você não pode fazer isso – disse Hermione.

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo – falei encarando as duas – Mione chame os aurores, chame ajuda, a autoridade do Snape acaba essa noite.

- Harry – Neville me chamou – Snape convocou todos os alunos no salão.

- Então vamos – falei sem olhar para trás e seguindo Neville, quando chegamos ao corredor conseguir me infiltrar entre os alunos sem se percebido, começamos a marchar como se fossemos um exercito, percebi que havia muitos Carrows pelo castelo, continuei andando de cabeça baixa ate entramos no salão, quando chegamos vi que Snap estava na frente com dois Carrows ao lado dele, quando paramos ele começou a andar entre nós.

- Muitos aqui devem querer saber porque os chamei aqui a essa hora – começou – Soube que nessa tarde, um pouco mais cedo Harry Potter foi visto em Hogsmead – um burburinho de cochichos começou – Agora, se alguém, aluno ou funcionário tentar ajudar o Sr Potter será severamente punido de acordo com as gravidades dos seus atos, alem disso se alguma pessoa tem conhecimento desses fatos e não vier denunciar a mim será igualmente culpada, então se alguém aqui tem conhecimento dos movimentos do Sr Potter eu peço que dê um passo a frente – um silêncio incômodo ficou no salão, então decidi que chegara a hora de enfrenta-lo, andei para o lado e permiti que me visse.

- Parece que apesar da sua exaustiva estratégia de defesa, o Sr tem um probleminha com a segurança diretor – falei enquanto pelo portão do salão entravam Rony, Hermione, Gui, Fred, Jorge, Fleur, Tonks, Remu, Sr e a Sra Weasley. Percy, Dino e Kingsley – Como se atreve a ocupar o lugar dele? – eu estava incendiando raiva – Conte o que aconteceu naquela noite, conte a eles que você olhou nos olhos do homem que confiou em você e o matou, conte a eles – em seguida Snap apontou a varinha em minha direção, só que no instante seguido a professora MacGonagall se colocou na minha frente e apontou a varinha também, mas eu tinha que ficar em alerta e fiz o mesmo logo eu também já estava com a varinha empunhada nas mãos, como um desafio Snap jogou um feitiço contra a professora que logo revidou, os dois começaram a duelar quando ela atingiu o Carrows que tentavam ajuda-lo, mas em meio a isso ele escapou.

- Covarde – gritou a professora Minerva que logo com um feitiço também acendeu as tochas no salão, mas no minuto seguinte minha cabeça começou a doer e eu cai no chão – Potter – falou a professora me amparando, eu não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, quando ouvi um grito vindo do salão e segui o grito quando cheguei ate a garota que gritava, todos os que estavam presente começaram a ouvir.

- Eu sei que muitos de vocês vão querer lutar...muitos de vocês acham que lutar é o certo, entregue-me Harry Potter...façam isso e ninguém sairá ferido...entreguem-no e eu não tocarei em Hogwarts – era Voldemort, eu tinha certeza, é ele – Vocês tem uma hora.

Todos nos salão ficaram me encarando com medo, ou sei lá qual o sentimento que estava passando por todos quando uma garota da sonserina gritou.

- O que vocês estão esperando? Alguém segura ele – logo Gina veio e se pôs na minha frente e assim cada um seguiu o mesmo gesto na tentativa de me proteger, quando ouvimos o Sr Filch gritando também.

- Alunos fora da cama, alunos nos corredores.

- É aonde deveriam está seu grandíssimo idiota – falou a professora Minerva – Mas a sua vinda foi oportuna Sr Filch, gostaria que o Sr levasse a Srta Parkisson e os demais alunos da sonserina.

- E para onde eu os levaria senhora? – perguntou Filch.

- Para as masmorras pode ser – indagou Minerva, todos no salão começaram a aplaudir, soltei a mão de Gina que ate ao momento estava entrelaçada a minha e fui em direção a Minerva – Suponho que há uma razão para o seu retorno Potter, o que precisa?

- Tempo, o máximo professora – respondi.

- Faça o que tem que fazer, eu protegerei o castelo – quando eu estava saindo a professora me chamou – È bom ver você Potter.

- Senhora também – falei dando a ela um sorriso de encorajamento, fui novamente em direção onde estava os integrantes da A.D – Escutem, não vai ser fácil, mas eu preciso de vocês, Neville seja forte, todos vocês sejam fortes, Rony, Hermione vocês vem comigo – falei e os dois vieram me seguindo, o que se sucedia agora era uma tremenda confusão no castelo, até mesmo os quadros estavam se preparando para a guerra que viria agora, quando estávamos para subir as escadarias Rony me parou.

- Harry, Hermione e eu pensamos não faz sentido procurarmos a outra horcrux, primeiro temos que dar um jeito de destruí-las – ele disse.

- Na verdade foi o Rony que pensou, e a idéia é brilhante – disse Hermione.

- Você destruiu o diário de Tom Riddle com o dente de basilisco não foi? – fiz que sim com a cabeça – Acho que posso conseguir mais.

- Então peguem isso para me encontrarem depois – falei entregando a eles o mapa do maroto, logo comecei a subir a escada com Hermione gritou.

- Está indo aonde?

- Para o salão comunal da Corvinal tenho que começar a procurar por algum lugar – falei não dando mais nenhum atenção a quem estava atrás de mim.

**PoV Minerva**

Eu ainda não estou acreditando que estou permitindo os alunos a fazerem isso, mas tem que ser feito.

- Deixa ver se eu entendi professora, a Sra permite que façamos isso? Explodir tudo BUM? – perguntou Neville.

- Sim Longbottom, BUM – falei tentando fazer com que ele entendesse a minha decisão – Tudo bem, mas como vamos fazer isso? – perguntou Neville.

- Por que não pergunta ao Sr Finnigan? Pelo o que eu saiba ele é experiente com explosivos – respondi

- Pode deixa comigo – falou Simas.

- É assim que se fala, vão – mandei.

- Claro que não manteremos você-sabe-quem por muito tempo longe do castelo – falou um dos professores que estavam comigo.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que não possamos retarda-lo – falei o encorajando – E o nome dele é Voldemort professor, pode chama-lo assim ele vai tentar lhe matar de qualquer forma – olhei para a entrada do castelo e saquei minha varinha – _**Piertotum Locomotor**_– logo da paredes dos castelos centena de armaduras se prontificavam a ficar na guarda do castelo – Hogwarts corre perigo, guarneçam os muros protejam-nos, cumpram o seu dever para com a nossa escola – logo os professores e a Sra Weasley começaram a lançar sobre Hogwarts feitiços de proteção, assim criando um escudo para retardar o exercito de Voldemort.

**PoV Harry**

Hogwarts se tornara um verdadeiro caos, muitos dos alunos estavam se preparando e uns incentivando aos outros para a grande batalha, a única coisa que vinha na minha mente agora é que eu tinha que encontrar a horcrux, a cada momento eu estava sentindo que a queda de Voldemort estava mais perto do que nunca, e o mundo mágico está contando comigo, quando eu comecei a subir a escada que dava em direção a torre da Corvinal ouvi alguém me chamando.

- Harry! – quando me virei vi que era Luna.

- Luna desculpa, mas eu não posso falar agora – falei continuando.

- Harry você vai começar a procurar pelo lugar errado, tá perdendo o seu tempo – ela continuou dizendo.

- Luna depois a gente se fala – falei.

- Harry Potter, você vai me ouvir agora – Luna gritou e imediatamente eu parei e me virei para encará-la – Você não se lembra o que Cho disse sobre o diadema de Rowena? Não há nenhuma pessoa viva que tenha visto, não é obvio? Temos que falar com alguém que esteja morto – mas é claro aquilo fazia muito sentido, mas o que me chamou muito a atenção foi o clarão vindo do lado de fora do castelo, Luna e eu nos aproximamos da janela e vimos o escudo de proteção sendo concluído – É bem impressionante não é? – eu não consegui responder, agora mais que nunca o grande momento se aproximava – Harry vamos eu vou te levar até a Helena, filha de Rowena – fiz que sim com a cabeça e comecei a acompanhar em passos rápidos Luna, andamos por alguns corredores até entrarmos em um totalmente diferente.

- É aqui? – perguntei a ela.

- Sim, acho melhor vocês conversarem sozinhos, ela é muito tímida – disse Luna me deixando na entrada, adentrei o aposento e encontrei o fantasma de Helena próxima de uma escada.

- A senhora é a mulher cinzenta, o fantasma da torre da Corvinal – perguntei.

- Eu não respondo por esse nome – ela disse com a intenção de ir embora.

- Espera, espera – falei exasperado – Me desculpa, é Helena não é? Filha de Rowena?

- Você é amigo da Luna? - me questinou eu fiz que sim com a cabeça.

- Ela disse que você pode me ajudar - falei.

- Você procura o diadema de minha mae?

- Isso mesmo.

- Luna é gentil, diferente das outras pessoas - ela me olhou novamente - Mas ela estava enganada eu não posso te ajudar - ela disse ultrapassando o meu corpo, me virei bruscamente e gritei.

- Espera, eu quero destrui-lo - ela se virou novamente para mim com curiosidade, quando estava pronta para dizer algo vimos os clarão se pondo sobre Hogwarts, a guerra finalmente havia começado - Helena, não é isso que você quer...eu...quero vê-lo destruido.

- Ha anos uma menino estranho com um nome estranho me disse a mesma coisa.

- Tom Riddle - desgraçado a minha raiva por ele aumentava a cada segundo.

- Mas ele mentiu - ela disse.

- Ele mentiu para muitas pessoas - ela veio até mim completamente fora de controle.

- Eu sei quem ele é, ele o empestou de magia negra - ela se virou querendo ir embora novamente eu nao podia deixar.

- Eu posso destrui-lo de uma vez por todas...mas só se você me disser onde estar...você sabe onde ele deixou não sabe? É só me contar...por favor - era a minha ultima tentativa ela se aproximou de mim.

- Estranho, você me lembra um pouco ele - não isso só podia ser brincadeira, como ela poderia me comparar a ele, não isso não - Mas está aqui no castelo, no lugar onde tudo se esconde, se tiver que perguntar jamais encontrará se souber bastará pedir - mas é claro.

- Obrigado - sai em disparada, a sala precisa seria o meu proximo alvo.


	2. Chapter 2

**PoV Hermione**

Por Merlim, quanto mais depressa andávamos para chegar a entrada da Câmara Secreta, mas comensais encontrávamos pela frente, eu e Rony já estávamos ofegantes devido a estarmos correndo a vários minutos, em momento algum consegui tirar a minha mão que estava entrelaçada a do Rony, uma sensação de que a qualquer momento posso perde-lo estava me amedrontando. Quando dobramos um corredor que dava acesso as escadas de um andar que no momento eu não estava recordando um comensal rapidamente lançou uma maldição sobre mim Rony me empurrou e caímos juntos no chão, por puro reflexo ele logo se levantou e lançou sobre o comensal outro feitiço.

- _**Petrificus Totalus **_– lançou Rony acertando o alvo em cheio, logo ele se abaixou e me ajudou a levantar, colocou suas mãos entre o meu pescoço e o meu rosto verificando se eu estava bem.

- Está tudo bem Rony – falei pegando a mao dele de novo e indo em direção ao banheiro da Murta que Geme, quando chegamos lá o cenario não era diferente, tudo quebrado, Rony se aproximou da pia com os desenhos da sonserina.

- Como vamos abrir Ron¿ - perguntei pela primeira vez sem resposta alguma.

- Talvez...espera – ele olhou para os desenhos – Posso tentar usar lingua de cobra.

- Será que vai funcionar¿ - perguntei.

- Não custa nada tentar não é¿ - logo Rony começou a pronunciar em língua de cobra, fazendo assim com que as pias se separassem abrindo a passagem.

- Precisamos pular se não me engano cairemos em tipo de passagem de pedra que nos levará a entrada da câmara – disse Rony me passando confiança, ele tocou no meu rosto – Vai dar tudo certo prometo – logo em seguida ele pulou e eu pulei em seguida, assim que senti que eu não escorregaria mais me levantei e me deparei ele olhando a entrada.

- Acho que terei que usar língua de cobra de novo – assim ele fez, em questão de minutos a porta ouvindo o comando se abriu, assim que entramos me deparei com um lugar horrível, totalmente fedido, aquilo estava me dando arrepios, Rony pegou a minha mão novamente e continuamos caminhando em frente, logo vi e imaginei o que Harry e Gina haviam passado aqui, vi Rony indo em algum lugar, logo percebi o esqueleto do basilisco, Rony se abaixou e pegou uma das presas, tirei a taça da minha bolsinha, e coloquei no chão e me agachei, Rony fez o mesmo e me deu a presa.

- Você faz – ele disse me olhando nos olhos.

- Não, não posso – ainda argumentei.

- Pode sim – disse, assim que comecei a aproximar o dente do basilisco na horcrux ela começou a fazer um tipo de barulho como se estivesse gritando, eu não podia esperar mais, com uma força muito grande penetrei o dente na horcrux fazendo com que a mesma fosse para o outro lado, só então percebi a conseqüência, as águas que havia na câmara começaram ficar tormentas, formando assim uma grande onda pronta para nos atacar, Rony pegou a minha mão me puxando para que saíssemos dali o mais rápido, em um determinado momento aquela onda nos pegou, Rony em momento algum me soltou, assim que a onda passou por nós e caiu em queda d'agua no chão senti que eu não teria outra oportunidade, vi Rony encharcado assim como eu e fiz o que deveria ter feito a muito tempo, isso mesmo eu o beijei.

Por Merlim como o gosto dele é bom, minha mão vai em direção da nuca dele, enquanto as dele voam para minha cintura me apertando de uma forma quente, pois assim como eu com certeza ele achava que não teríamos outra oportunidade, como podemos ter perdido tanto tempo com briguinhas, logo após alguns segundos ele pede passagem com a língua que com todo o consentimento do mundo eu permito, mas como se a nossa mente voltasse a realidade ele foi parando o beijo nos deixando super ofegantes, ele encostou a testa na minha e abriu aqueles olhos azuis maravilhosos me fitando, passou a costa da mão dele na minha bochecha.

- Eu te amo...- ele sussurrou, meu coração acelerou brutalmente, será que ele não percebia o efeito que ele causa em mim?

- Eu te amo Ron...- falei o beijando de novo, mas logo nos separamos e sorrimos um para o outro - Precisamos ir - ele assentiu e pegou a minha mão nos levando em direção a saída da câmara, tínhamos que nos apressar, Harry precisava da nossa ajuda.

**PoV Harry**

Eu já estava ofegante quando consegui chegar até o caminho que levaria as escadas, quando eu estava quase passando alguns alunos senti aquela sensação de algo sendo esmagado dentro de mim, cai próximo a uma parede sentindo meu sangue circular rapidamente, o que será que havia acontecido, será que Rony e Hermione haviam conseguido destruir a horcrux, pois é a mesma sensação que senti quando Rony destruiu o medalhão, mas eu não podia ficar parado, me levantei rapidamente e corri em direção as escadas, a situação estava mais grave do que eu imaginava, por onde eu passava via comensais lutando com os alunos, foi quando me deparei com a cena que fez com que o meu coração gelasse por uns segundos, vi Gina e Neville subindo uma das escadas correndo quando um comensal entrou com um estrondo ensurdecedor por uma das janelas e com certeza iria atingi-los, por reflexo fiz o que me ensinaram.

- _**Estupefaça – **_o feitiço foi certeiro no comensal que caiu e bateu em uma das colunas, corri em direção a eles – Gina, Neville vocês estão bem?

- Sim, estou tão bem que acho que sou capaz de cuspir fogo – disse Neville – Vocês viram a Luna?

- A Luna? – perguntei apreensivo.

- É, estou doido por ela – ele disse ofegando – Vou dizer isso a ela antes que o dia termine, porque até lá estaremos mortos – terminou saindo correndo por uma das escadas, quando olhei para Gina notei que eu estava segurando a sua mão, quando os nossos olhares se encontraram nos beijamos como se fosse à última vez.

Gina segurou o meu rosto aprofundando o nosso beijo, senti que nossas línguas travavam uma única batalha, se explorar querendo que o gosto de cada um se empreguinasse na outra, a segurei com mais força a puxando pela cintura e juntando mais os nossos corpos, fui parando o beijo, pois nós precisávamos respirar e querendo ou não ainda não era hora para isso, colei minha testa na dela, havia tantas coisas a serem ditas, eu precisava explicar-lhe tantas coisas, sentimentos ocultados como se ela estivesse lendo os meus pensamentos ela se pronunciou.

- Eu sei – ela disse me olhando nos olhos com uma profundidade imensa – Volta para mim? – não sei se aquilo foi mais um pedido de promessa ou algo semelhante a uma ordem que eu não me recusaria a obedecer, dei mais um beijo suave nela e sem dizer nada eu saí correndo, eu precisava chegar à sala precisa.

Fui correndo mais um pouco, quando eu estava pronto para atravessar o corredor que daria ao sétimo andar, parecia que tudo começou a explodir tentando me desviar dos estilhaços fui cambaleando até a entrada da sala, passei por ela três vezes até que a porta se fizesse visível, quando entrei vi que havia muitos objetos antigos, velhos e até mesmo sem nenhum tipo de utilização, comecei a percorrer os corredores formados pelas bugigangas tentando sentir a presença da horcrux, não sei quanto tempo exatamente fiquei tentando sentir alguma coisa e nada.

Quando andei mais um pouco senti aquela sensação de magia negra, quanto mais eu me aproximava de uma mesa com alguns utensílios em cima, mas a sensação ficava forte, andei até a mesa e tirei um tipo de cordas de cima revelando um caixa, fui abrindo lentamente revelando o que eu tanto buscava o diadema perdido de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Quando eu estava pronto para pegar e levar a horcrux comigo algumas pessoas se fizeram presente na sala.

- Olha só, o que te trás aqui Potter? – perguntou Draco Malfoy, quando o olhei vi que estavam com ele Goyle e Zabine.

- Te pergunto o mesmo – respondi seguro.

- Você está com uma coisa que é minha – vi ele se aproximar mais – E eu a quero de volta.

- E qual é o problema dessa aí?

- É da minha mãe, é poderosa, mas ela não me compreende, sabe o que digo?

- Por que não disse a ela, Bellatrix? Você sabia que era eu e...não disse nada.

- Anda Draco, não seja burro – falou Goyle para ele.

- Calma – Draco disse, e eu já estava me preparando para pegar a minha varinha quando ouvimos feitiços sendo lançados.

- _**Expelliarmus – **_era Hermione que havia lançado logo Goyle revidou.

- _**Avada Kedrava.**_

- _**Estupore **_– o feitiço acertou em cheio na caixinha onde estava a horcrux fazendo com que a mesma fosse parar em outro lugar, ouvi Rony sair em disparada atrás dos três.

- Ah, ela é minha namorada seus imbecis – disse gritando, logo eu e Hermione começamos a subir nos objetos tentando achar a horcrux no meio de tudo aquilo, quando não demorou muito para eu a estivesse nas minhas mãos, mas ao mesmo tempo que a sensação de alivio vinha a mim, ouvimos um grande barulho, descemos rapidamente, mas com cuidado, quando alcançamos o chão vi Rony vindo correndo na nossa direção.

- Corrraammm – ele disse gritando pegando a mão de Hermione e correndo – O Goyle está colocando fogo na sala – quando assimilando essas palavras comecei a correr junto com eles, todas as vezes que eu olhava para trás a sensação que dava era de que o fogo se aproximava cada vez mais, comecei lançar feitiços fazendo com que os entulhos caíssem no fogo, mas não estava adiantando, continuamos correndo até que ficamos encurralados em determinado momento, quando uma serpente de fogo iria nos atingir lancei um feitiço de água tentando conter o fogo, mas não fora suficiente o impacto nos derrubou, quando vi Rony caído próximo de algumas vassouras ele jogou uma para mim e para Hermione, assim que levantamos vôo, o fogo se alastrou pela sala inteira, quando estávamos próximos de sair da sala vi Draco e Zabine pendurados num tipo de armário, olhei para o Rony.

- Não podemos deixa-los aqui – falei dando a volta.

- Ele tá brincando né? – disse Rony fazendo a volta também – Se morrermos aqui por causa deles eu mato você – assim que conseguimos distancias suficientes pegamos Draco e Zabine, quando estávamos nos aproximando da saída minha vassoura tombou me jogando com Draco a uma certa distancia, logo ele saiu correndo, olhei em direção da porta e vi a horcrux caída, Hermione jogou para mim o dente de basilisco e sem esperar mais atravessei o diadema com o dente, fazendo com que aquela sensação de magia negra se alastrasse quase me fazendo desmaiar Rony vendo isso chutou a horcrux em direção ao fogo fazendo com que a porta da sala precisa se fechasse, agora era oficial uma horcrux a menos, só que de repente comecei a ter as visões de Voldemort, eu conseguia ver o exercito dele, ele estava da mesma forma que eu se sentindo vulnerável, consegui ver Voldemort nitidamente e...Nagini, eles aparataram, só podia ser isso, ele estava furioso, olhei para Rony e Hermione.

- A cobra...ela é a última horcrux – falei isso sem muita certeza, a minha contagem não estava certa, mas era o que eu sabia ate o momento.

- Entre na mente dele – disse Rony se ajoelhando na minha frente – Descubra onde ele está, acharemos à cobra e acabamos com isso – me concentrei, de repente vi vultos até que a imagem começou a ficar nítida, consegui ver um barco, água Voldemort e...Lucio Malfoy, estavam num tipo de conversa, eu podia sentir o quanto ele estava furioso, mas eu estava reconhecendo aquele lugar.

- Eu sei onde ele está – falei me levantando, então começamos a correr em direção as escadarias que dariam para fora do castelo, por onde nós passávamos lutávamos com algum comensal, quando conseguimos chegar até o hall de entrada a batalha estava totalmente sangrenta, um ogro gigante tentou nos acertar, mas fomos mais rápidos, quando alcançamos um determinado corredor ouvi Hermione gritar, então percebi que o lobisomem Grayback matando Lilá Brown, precisávamos chegar ao lugar, começamos a correr novamente, quando sentimos aquele frio, o sentimento de alegria parecia nunca mais voltar, quando olhei para frente vi um exercito enorme de dementadores vindo em nossa direção, eu estava pronto para lançar um patrono, quando alguém fora mais rápido do que eu, quando me virei vi Aberfort lutando com os outros alunos, e no meio estava Gina, por Merlim ela estava machucada, tentei ir até ela, mas o olhar que ela me lançou dizia que ela estava bem e que eu não precisava me preocupar, acenei com a cabeça e começamos a correr novamente, enfim havíamos chegado a casa dos barcos onde encontrei Voldemort e Snap conversando.

- A varinha das varinhas não pode me obedecer verdadeiramente, pois eu não sou o seu verdadeiro mestre – disse Voldemort – A varinha das varinhas pertence ao bruxo que matou o seu ultimo dono, você matou Dumbledor Severo, enquanto você viver a varinha das varinhas não será totalmente minha, você foi um grande seguidor Severo.

- Milorde – Severo disse, e logo ele foi acertada por um feitiço no pescoço.

- Nagini mate-o – ordenou Voldemort, eu só conseguia ouvir os solavancos do ataque da cobra, quando logo depois ouvi o som de aparatação e me aproximei entrando no lugar, vi Snap jogado no chão sangrando, me abaixei colocando a minha mão na tentativa de estancar o sangramento, quando vi Snap estava lagrimando, pareciam lembranças.

- Leve-as – ele disse.

- Hermione me dá um frasco, alguma coisa - ela procurou e me entregou, coloquei as memórias no frasco.

- As veja na penseira – ele disse fraco – Olha para mim, você tem os olhos da sua mãe – em seguida Snap morreu em meus braços, por mais ele tenha feito o que fez ele não merecia isso, de repente aquela sensação de oclumencia pairou sobre nós.

- Vocês lutaram bravamente – era Voldemort – mas em vão, eu não queria isto, cada gota de sangue derramado é um grande desperdício, por isso ordeno que as minhas forças se retirem, e deixem que eles enterrem os seus mortos, agora falo diretamente com você Harry Potter esta noite você permitiu que seus amigos morressem por você em vez de me enfrentar, não existe desonra maior me encontre na floresta proibida e enfrente o seu destino, se não fizer isso matarei até o ultimo homem, mulher e criança que tente protege-lo.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo tudo parecia um grande pesadelo e com certeza eu queria acordar o mais rápido possível, olhei para Rony e Hermione e vi que precisávamos voltar para o castelo, alguns minutos andando conseguimos chegar a entrada do castelo, a visão se resumia em destruição, sangue e morte.

- Onde está todo mundo? – perguntou Hermione, continuamos a andar mais um pouco e entramos no castelo, quando pude perceber havia muitos alunos feridos, não somente eles, mas funcionários e professores, vi Rony correr na direção de alguém e fui atrás, mas quando me deparei só consegui ver toda a família Weasley aos prantos, a Sra Weasley estava desesperada, será que...não podia ser, quando avistei a pessoa pelo qual o meu temor foi grande vi que ela chorava desesperadamente, estava inconsolável, eu queria abraça-la, reconforta-la, mas eu não consegui me mover de onde eu estava, Rony agora entrava em uma batalha enorme de emoções, estava chorando com angustia, amargura, eu podia sentir o quanto ele ficara abalado, quando olhei vi que Fred Weasley estava morto...Jorge não conseguia ter nenhum tipo de reação, estava totalmente em estado de choque, ah que ódio eu estava sentindo agora, que ódio, mas para me desesperar também, quando olhei para o lado vi os corpos de Remus e Tonks totalmente machucados eles estavam mortos, eu não queria ver aquilo, saí correndo do meio de tudo aquilo eu tinha que dar um basta em tudo isso e rápido, corri em direção a sala do diretor, mesmo com tudo que estava acontecendo eu não conseguia conter a curiosidade que estava me consumindo para ver as memórias do Snape, quando entrei na sala acionei a penseira para que se dispusesse a mim, me aproximei da mesma e coloquei as memórias e em seguida mergulhei a minha cabeça para visualizar.

_**Logo vi duas garotinhas**__** em um tipo de bosque ou algo parecido, uma delas tinha o cabelo castanho e a outra era...ruiva.**_

_**- Esquisita – disse a de cabelo castanho – Eu vou contar tudo para mamãe – a ruiva subiu mais um pouco o bosque até que um garoto de cabelos negros e um pouco longos saiu dentre as arvores e se aproximou da ruiva, vendo isso a de cabelos castanhos saiu correndo.**_

_**Logo a imagem foi substituída por outra as mesma crianças estavam deitadas vendo a paisagem de uma grande arvore onde os galhos caiam em um tipo de cascata até que o garoto falou.**_

_**- Ela é normal e você é especial – disse,**_

_**- Que maldade, Severo – disse a ruiva, não podia ser, podia?**_

_**Em seguida a imagem se dissolveu para outra mostrando a escolha das casas.**_

_**- Grifinoria – disse o chapéu para a ruiva a mesma foi para a mesa sentando ao lado de um garoto.**_

_**- Oi sou Lílian – disse se apresentando.**_

_**- Sou Tiago – respondeu o garoto.**_

_**Logo vieram as imagens de todas as vezes que Snape me tratou mal, bem dizendo todas as lembranças em que eu estava presente, até que fomos parar em outra onde Snape estava conversando com Dumbledor.**_

_**- Severo – começou Dumbledor – A profecia não se referia a uma mulher e sim a um garoto nascido no mês de junho.**_

_**- Eu sei – exasperou Snape – Mas ele acha que é o filho dela, a intenção dele agora é caçá-los e mata-los, esconda-os, esconda todos,**_

_**- E o que me dará em troca Severo? – perguntou o professor.**_

_**- Qualquer coisa.**_

_**Logo fui levado para as lembranças daquele trágico dia, vi minha mãe perto de mim no berço.**_

_**- Harry você é tão amado – ela me disse – Harry a mamãe te ama e o papai também, Harry fique seguro, seja forte, foi quando vi a cena mais dolorosa da minha vida Voldemort assassinando a minha mãe na minha frente, e em seguida lançando o Avada Kedrava em mim, mas eu não consegui mais ver o que tinha acontecido.**_

_**Agora eu via Snape chorando na sala de Dumbledore.**_

_**- Lílian e Tiago depositaram sua confiança na pessoa errada Severo e você também, o menino sobreviveu.**_

_**- Ele não precisa de proteção, o lorde das trevas se foi – exasperou Snape.**_

_**- O lorde das trevas retornará, e quando isso acontecer o menino correrá riscos terríveis, ele tem...os olhos dela – Snape olhou para Dumbledore – Se você realmente a amava – Snape o interrompeu.**_

_**- Nunca, ninguém jamais poderá saber.**_

_**Continuei olhando as memórias, eu estava totalmente perplexo com as revelações que eu estava tendo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**PoV Harry**

Eu já podia sentir as consequências de noites mal dormidas, mas agora não havendo tempo para descanço eu preciso terminar o que começou a 16 anos atrás, depois de andar por alguns minutos finalmente cheguei ao meu destino, a floresta proibida, depois de muito tempo discutindo com Rony e Hermione para eles ficarem e matarem a cobra decidimos que eu viria sozinho.

- Estou pronto para morrer - falei para mim mesmo segurando o pomo de ouro no qual Dumbledore me deixou, em seguida beijei onde estava escrito "_Abra no feicho"_de repente a palavra foi se dissolvendo revelando um pedrinha que saia do pomo levitando suavimente " _A pedra da ressurreição",_fechei minha mão ao redor da pedra e fechei os meus olhos, quando os abri de novo vi minha mãe, meu pai, Sirius e Remu.

Minha mãe me estendeu a mão fui correndo em sua direção, mas nao consegui sentí-la de verdade, ela vendo minha decepção me olhou com muito amor e carinho.

- Você tem sido tão corajoso querido - ela disse sorrindo para mim.

- Por que vocês estão aqui? - perguntei.

- Nunca o deixamos - disse minha mãe.

- Isso...isso dói...morrer? - perguntei me virando para Sirius.

- Mas rápido do que adormecer - respondeu.

- Falta pouco filho - se pronunciou o meu pai.

- Me desculpem...eu...não queria que nenhum de vocês morressem por mim - falei quase em lágrimas - E Remu seu filho...- ele me interrompeu.

- Outros dirão o motivo pelo qual o pai e a mãe dele morreram, um dia ele entenderá - ele sorriu para mim - Você será um grande padrinho - agora eu nao tinha mais como resistir, as lágrimas já eram visíveis no meu rosto, olhei para cada um detalhadamente.

- Ficarão comigo? - perguntei.

- Até o fim - disse meu pai.

- E...ele nao vai ver vocês?

- Não...estamos aqui em você - respondeu Sirius indicando o meu peito.

- Fiquem perto de mim.

- Sempre - finalizou minha mãe, essa seria a hora, abri minha mão deixando com que a pedra caisse.

_**PoV Voldemort**_

Mas que garoto estúpido será que ele nao vem? Não importa nem que eu tenha que caçá-lo no inferno, eu vou matá-lo.

- Harry não - gritou o gigante Hagrid, quando me virei vi o garoto vindo em minha direção e parando proximo de mim.

- Harry Potter...o menino que sobreviveu, venha para a morte - o vi fechar os olhos, e levantei minha varinha mirando no alvo.

- Avada Kedrava - o jato de luz verde saiu em direção a ele, mas tudo o que eu consegui ver fora um clarão branco.

**PoV Ginny**

Já fazia um bom tempo que eu não via Rony, Hermione e...Harry, eu não tenho a menor noção do que está acontecendo, está quase amanhecendo e a única coisa que é possivel ver são os destrossos da guerra, pessoas feridas, pessoas mortas, ainda sinto a tristeza se apoderando de mim pela perda de Fred. Mas minha família precisa de mim, eu tenho que estar forte, tenho que apoiá-los, quando olho para o portão central vejo Neville lá fora talvez com o chapeu seletor nas mãos, mas o que me chama a atenção é o que está mais a frente, saio em dispara para onde Neville estava para ver melhor, percebi as pessoas vindo junto comigo, quando cheguei proximo a Neville vi Hagrid segurando alguem, meu coração parecia que falharia em qualquer segundo seguinte.

- Quem ele está carregando? - perguntei aflita - Me diz quem ele está carregando - agora eu já gritava em desespero.

- Harry Potter...está morto - gritou Voldemort se sentindo vitorioso.

- Nãooo - eu gritei saindo correndo e fui parada pelo meu pai.

- Quieta garota estúpida - disse Voldemort - Harry Potter está morto - gritou fazendo com que o exercito dele vibrasse - Agora vocês terão que depositar sua fé em mim, venham e se juntem a nós e pouparei a todos.

- Draco - reconheci ser Lucio Malfoy - Venha...

- Filho venha - disse a mãe dele, logo Draco saiu entre nós e foi em direção a eles, Voldemort o abraçou, quando me virei vi Neville indo em direção a eles, não qualquer um menos ele.

- Pensei que viriam mais - riu Voldemort - Quem é você meu jovem?

- Neville Longbottom - todos riram em ironia.

- Ótimo meu rapaz, tenho certeza que acharemos um lugar para você na nossa equipe...- Neville o interrompeu.

- Eu queria dizer uma coisa, não importa que o Harry tenha morrido...- Sima se pronunciou.

- Pára com isso.

- Pessoas morrem todos os dias, amigos, familiares, é perdemos o Harry, mas ele está conosco aqui dentro, tambem o Fred, Remu, Tonks, todos eles - Neville estava planejando algo - Eles nao morreram em vão, mas é o seu fim porque ta errado, o coração do Harry batia por nós por todos nós, e isso não acabou - Neville tirou de dentro do chapeu uma espada, mas quando ele iria partir para cima, meu mundo pareceu brilhar novamente, Harry caiu dos braços de Hagrid lançando um feitiço contra o exercito., ele está vivo.

**PoV Harry**

- Você estava certo quando disse que ao professor que a varinha não te obedecia - falei enquanto nos enfrentávamos na torre de astronomia - Ela nunca obedecerá a você.

- Eu matei o Snape - gritou Voldemort.

- E se a varinha nunca tivesse pertencido ao Snape, e se a fidelidade dela fosse de outra pessoa - ele me lançou um feitiço me jogando para trás - Vamos Tom, acabar com isso do jeito que começamos juntos - falei o agarrando pelo pescoço e nos jogando ao abismo que se encontrava atras de nós, pelo que pude perceber estávamos no meio daquele nuvem negra que sempre os comensais da morte usavam para se locomoverem, dentre esse periodo fui o atacando do modo que eu conseguia, até que senti um impacto muito grande e fomos arremessados e nossas varinhas tambem, fui me rastejando até conseguir alcançá-la quando conseguir nós dois fizemos a ligação entre nossas varinhas, eu pudia sentir que ele ainda estava forte e eu não aguentaria por muito tempo, até que do nada a ligação foi cortada.

- Ahhhhhh - gritou alguem, quando me virei e olhei em volta vi Neville com a espada na mão, e vi a fumaça que com certeza era nagini sumindo no ar, lancei minha varinha em direção a Voldemort novamente.

A varinha de Voldemort veio para as minhas mãos, eu nao consigo acreditar em fim tudo havia acabado, olhei novamente para ele vendo - o se dissolver e desaparecer diante dos meus olhos, mas tudo ficou escuro e desmaiei.


	4. Chapter 4

**PoV Ginny**

Já fazia três dias que a guerra havia acabado e somente agora conseguíamos assimilar exatamente quem perdemos e os estragos que foram causados, eu já estava aqui no hospital durante esses três dias, Harry ainda estava desacordado, Rony havia quebrado a perna, acabei de voltar para hospital, tinha que pelo menos pegar algumas peças de roupas para mim e para Hermione que também não tinha arredado o pé daqui, fui em direção ao corredor que dava para o quarto onde Rony estava e a encontrei sentada em um dos bancos.

- Mione – falei a abraçando – Como o Rony está?

- Ele está dormindo agora – disse se sentando comigo – Voltou a sentir dores e a enfermeira deu a ele um sedativo, a perna ficou com luxação de novo.

- Mas está tudo bem né?

- Está, ele só vai ter que ficar com o gesso por um mês – disse Mione suspirando.

- Olha eu trouxe as suas roupas – falei trocando de assunto – Seus pais me deram e disseram que você precisa ir para casa pelo menos por algumas horas.

- Eu sei estou em dividas com eles – Mione sorriu – Mas eu não consigo mais ficar um instante se quer longe do seu irmão.

- Vocês se acertaram? – perguntei sorrindo para ela.

- Quando estávamos na câmara secreta nós...- ela abriu um lindo sorrio – Nós nos beijamos, mas ainda não sei como estamos.

- Como assim? – perguntei.

- Nós ainda não conversamos sobre o beijo sabe – ela corou – E fico constrangida em tocar no assunto.

- Mione vocês sempre se amaram, todos sempre perceberam e só vocês...- ela me interrompeu.

- Não queríamos reconhecer eu sei – ela disse abaixando a cabeça – Mas e você como está?

- Ah Mione ainda é difícil, o Harry não acorda, tem a morte...do Fred – falei começando a ficar triste.

- Ele não dormia há dias é normal ele ainda estar inconsciente – falou Hermione.

- Eu sei, mas eu preciso voltar para ficar com o Harry – falei me levantando – Depois a gente se fala melhor – dei um grande sorriso a ela – Minha futura cunhada – Hermione corou e foi em direção a porta do quarto do Rony e eu fui para o corredor que daria no quarto onde o Harry está.

**PoV Rony**

Quando eu abri os olhos percebi que eu estava sozinho nesse quarto, onde será que estaria Hermione? Me lembro apenas de estar com dor e uma das enfermeiras me aplicar um sedativo, ouvi a porta se abrir e fechei os meus olhos novamente para fingir que eu estava dormindo, senti aquele aroma maravilhoso de rosas se aproximar cada vez mais embriagando as minhas narinas, até que senti uma mão acariciar o meu rosto, e senti uma respiração ofegante bem próximo de mim, quando abri os meus olhos vi Hermione bem próxima de mim, até mais do que eu poderia imaginar, olhei naqueles olhos castanhos que eu aprendi a amar desde garoto, os olhos dela sempre me fascinaram e continuam me fascinando, abaixo o olhar diretamente para os lábios dela que me parecem tão convidativos, cheios, sedutores e ela vendo o meu movimento acompanha com os olhos, sem resistir mais colo carinhosamente os nossos lábios em um movimento de reconhecimento, e levo uma das minhas mãos direto para a nuca dela dando um leve puxão para que ela se aproxime mais de mim, lentamente ela entreabre os lábios para que possamos aprofundar o beijo, timidamente começamos um reconhecimento de línguas, sem conseguir resistir ou solto um gemido de puro prazer por apenas um beijo vindo de Hermione, se é que isso é possível aprofundamos mais ainda o nosso beijo, por Merlim esse beijo superou o primeiro que trocamos há alguns dias, carinhosamente vou parando de beija-la e colo as nossas testas, percebo que eu estou com um sorriso idiota e bobo estampado na cara, abro os olhos lentamente.

- Merlim, há dias eu estava com vontade de te beijar – falei olhando nos olhos dela.

- E há dias eu estava querendo que você fizesse isso – ela disse sorrindo para mim, ela estendeu a mão e acariciou o meu rosto, eu por instinto fechei os olhos sentindo o toque da mulher que verdadeiramente eu amo e sempre amarei.

- Casa comigo? – perguntei de supetão e a vi me olhar pálida.

- Ron...nós ainda somos...jovens demais – ela viu meu olhar se abaixar e ergueu meu rosto com as mãos – Escuta, vamos com calma ainda temos que resolver muitas coisas nas nossas vias, não podemos tomar uma decisão precipitada.

- Eu te quero para sempre – falei tentando convence-la, em resposta ela me beijou de novo sugando o meu lábio inferior.

- Eu também te quero para toda a eternidade – ela disse corando muito – Mas vamos com calma? Por que primeiro não começamos como...namorados? – novamente eu a peguei desprevenida e taquei-lhe um beijo cheio de amor, carinho, desejo minha vontade agora era mostrar o quanto eu estava apaixonado por ela e eu precisa lhe dizer isso antes que a coragem me abandonasse.

- Eu sou completamente apaixonado por você – dei mais um beijo nela – Hermione Jean Granger você aceita namorar comigo? – vejo que algumas lágrimas caem pelas bochechas coradas dela.

- Aceito Ron – ela disse me beijando novamente, meu coração estava aliviado, afinal de contas eu estava com o amor da minha vida nos meus braços.

**PoV Ginny**

Merlin acordo do cochilo que acabei dando sem querer enquanto eu estava sentada, me levanto de supetão e vejo que Harry ainda dorme, vou em direção a janela e vejo algum prédios que há na cidade, percebo que é lua cheia a noite está tão estrelada, então me recordo de uma certa noite em que eu e Harry estávamos um pouco longe dos terrenos de Hogwarts para namorarmos um pouco

_**Fhash Back**_

_Estávamos nos beijando alucinados pelo momento que estávamos tendo, Harry disse que não seria algo especial, mas eu queria ficar bonita para ele, então coloquei um vestido amarelo que sempre gostei, logo que cheguei onde havíamos combinado fui bruscamente encostada em um tronco de uma das arvores que havia no local e beijada loucamente, Harry nem um pouco tímido cuidou logo de aprofundar o beijo iniciando um delicioso beijo de língua, uma das coisas que eu nunca me cansaria seria de beija-lo, porque isso era uma das coisas que Harry fazia com perfeição, sem conseguir me controlar, na verdade nós dois não estávamos conseguindo nos controlar, quando percebo vejo que estou sentada entre as pernas dele e que já estou abrindo os botões da camisa que ele veste._

_- Amor... – Harry sussurra – Eu não estou conseguindo me controlar...é...melhor... – eu o interrompi o beijando de novo eu não queria ouvir nada só queria beija-lo mais e mais._

São maravilhosas as lembranças que tenho de alguns dos melhores e únicos momentos da minha vida, ao lado do Harry aprendi tanta coisa que chego ate ficar emocionada.

- Eu te amo tanto Harry – falo em voz alta, até que sinto braços me rodearem a cintura e um rosto encostar-se entre o meu ombro e pescoço.

- Eu também minha ruivinha – do nada esses braços me viram de frente para si e me beijam com sofreguidão, a única coisa que eu consegui ver foi lindo par de olhos verdes.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm trying hard to figure out

Just what this feeling is all about

Rush of blood like a wave crashing

When I'm holding you close to me

I want you to stay, I won't let you go

I just can't make it on my own

Take me away to someother place

Where we don't have to be alone

In your heart I'm home

**_PoV_********_Harry_**

Merlim como eu sentira saudades dos beijos dela, o cheiro, o gosto tudo o que sempre conseguia e consegue me enlouquecer, quando eu abri os meus olhos e percebi que ela estava aqui no quarto eu não resisti, ainda mais a ouvindo dizer que me amava, isso com certeza quebrou qualquer fortaleza de resistencia que ainda queria me impedir de me aproximar dela.

Sem conseguir controlar os meus impulsos eu a apertei mais entre os meus braços, e a levei até a parede mais proxima e a imprensei colando se é que isso era possivel mais ainda os nossos corpos, comecei a beijá-la com uma urgencia maior, como se novamente esse fosse mais um ultimo beijo trocado por nós dois assim como foi na guerra.

You make it harder than it seems

Your love to me is like a dream

Spinning circles all around my head

Falling into every word you said

I want you to stay, I won't let you go

I just can't make it on my own

Take me away to someother place

Where we don't have to be alone

In your heart I'm home

Aprofundamos mais ainda o beijo nos levando a um estado de êxtase total, meu sangue estava com dificuldade para circular, meu coração com certeza deveria estar agora à uns 200 batimentos por segundo, de repente dos lábios dela que agora já estavam vermelhos e inchados por conta dos beijos desci para o seu queixo, ouvi ela soltar um suspiro, comecei a beijar o pescoço dela com beijos molhados, quentes, Merlim Gina estava me enlouquecendo, ela colocou as mãos entres os meus cabelos os bagunçando ainda mais, voltei a beijá-la na boca e nossas línguas mais uma vez começaram um processo de reconhecimento, mas no momento eu só queria mostrar a ela o que eu estava sentindo, do nada senti algo molhado no rosto dela e parei o beijo, encostei a minha testa na dela e vi que ela estava chorando.

- O que...que...houve? - falei com a voz descompassada, ela se afastou abruptamente de mim, e senti a mão dela no meu rosto em um forte tapa, levei a minha mão ao rosto - O que?

- Isso...foi por você ter me feito sofrer - ela disse com mais lágrimas nos olhos, ela me deu um outro tapa na face - Isso foi por você ter quase me deixado sem chão, fingindo que estava morto - ela se aproximou novamente de mim - E...isso é por você ter cumprido a promessa de voltar para mim e estar aqui agora - logo em seguida ela me beijou novamente e desse vez quem comandou o nosso beijo fora ela, e eu que não estaria reclamando.

Where would I be without you now

Where would I go if I can't get my feet back on the ground

I want you to stay, I won't let you go

I just can't make it on my own

Take me away to someother place

Where we don't have to be alone

In your heart I'm home

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos assim juntos, mas eu precisava saber que consequencias a guerra havia trazido, saber sobre todos que morreram, eu agora estava deitado e Gina estava ao meu lado acariciando os meus cabelos, peguei gentilmente as suas mãos, e sem conseguir conter comecei a lagrimar.

- Me desculpa - murmurei para ela.

- Pelo o que? - ela me perguntou me fazendo encará-la, eu já estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Pelo...Fred - ela se levantou rapidamente, e vi que ela também ja estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Harry...escuta - ela suspirou - Meu irmão sabia onde ele estava se mentendo...e eu tenho certeza de que onde quer que ele esteja ele está feliz por ver que valeu a pena.

- Mas se eu estivesse...- ela me interrompeu.

- Mesmo que você estivesse lá na hora, não poderiamos ter noção se poderíamos ter impedido - ela disse se sentando no meu lado novamente e acariciou o meu rosto - Todos que morreram acreditavam em alguma coisa assim como você acreditou.

- Mas foram tantos - falei suspirando, foi aí que lembrei - Ted!

- Ele está com os avôs não se preocupe.

- Rony e Hermione?

- O Rony quebrou a perna, mas não foi grave - ela falou antes que eu a interrompesse - E a Mione está com ele, ainda não acredito que esses dois se acertaram depois de tudo.

- Eu também não - sorri de leve - Vem cá - eu a chamei e a aconcheguei nos braços novamente - Nunca mais vou te tirar da minha vida.

- E eu nunca mais vou deixar você fazer isso - ela se levantou um pouco e dessa vez nos beijamos calmamente, demonstrando o amor e o carinho quem ambos sentimos, me afastei dela novamente.

- Te amo - falei.

- Para sempre amor - ela respondeu me beijando novamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Estou completamente atordoado sair do hospital não foi uma tarefa fácil, quando chegamos ao Hall do hospital eu só conseguia ver flash e nada mais que isso, eu estava sendo acompanhado por alguns aurores do Ministério e seria transportado por um carro enfeitiçado, pois segundo o Medibruxo que me atendeu eu ainda não estava apto para aparatar sozinho.

Combinei de me encontrar com todos na Toca, fomos transportados mais ou menos durante uns quarenta minutos que para mim pareceram horas intermináveis, assim que cheguei a Toca fui recebido por um confortável abraço.

- Graças a Merlim você está bem querido – quem dizia tal frase que tanto mexeu comigo foi a Sra Weasley que estava com lagrimas nos olhos, eu estava preparado para qualquer coisa menos isso com certeza, quando me separei dela percebi que eu também estava chorando feito uma criança, olhei para todos que estavam na sala, Hermione, Rony, Gina, Fleur, Gui, Molly, Arthur e...vi Jorge encostado a uma parede pensativo, fui até ele e o mesmo suspendeu o olhar para mim, a única coisa que eu conseguia no momento era abraça-lo, e assim o fiz o abracei fortemente tentando passar para ele todo o apoio necessário, ele retribuiu o abraço e disse.

- Você não tem culpa Harry – ele se recompôs e colocou uma das mãos no meu ombro – Fred sabia pelo o que ele estava lutando, ele disse para mim que estava bem e que tudo ficaria bem.

- Mas eu...- ele me interrompeu.

- Ele está feliz com certeza – ele me deu um sorriso fraco – Fiquei com o coração sossegado, você não tem culpa de nada, absolutamente nada me entendeu? – eu afirmei com a cabeça.

- Venha querido tenho certeza de que deve estar com fome – se pronunciou a Sra Weasley emocionada – Vamos jantar todos juntos – e assim fizemos como desde os meus doze anos era costume toda a família Weasley reunida, jantamos harmoniosamente, até que ouvimos alguém bater na porta o Sr Weasley foi atender com a varinha em mãos, ainda haviam muitos comensais soltos era necessário estarmos prevenidos para o que viesse, ouvimos algumas risadas da sala e todos foram em direção ao cômodo, quando chegamos me deparei com...meu coração deu um salto de emoção, vi os pais de Tonks com uma criança no colo que com certeza deveria ser o Ted.

- Harry meu rapaz – disse o Sr Tonks me abraçando – Que bom que está bem.

- Obrigada Sr, Sra Tonks a que devo a visita de vocês – falei olhando diretamente para quem estava em seu colo.

- Harry, Remu nos contou que ele havia o nomeado como padrinho de Ted – eu afirmei com a cabeça – Bom o trouxemos para conhece-lo e dizer que ele ainda precisa de uma madrinha, na verdade minha filha já estava pensando em alguém, mas não teve tempo de convidar essa pessoa.

- Quem seria Sra Tonks? – perguntei me aproximando dela.

- Minha filha tinha me dito que gostaria muito que Gina fosse a madrinha do Ted – ela disse sorrindo para Gina que estava sentada e levantou rapidamente surpresa.

- Eu Sra Tonks? – ela disse agora sorrindo.

- Você aceitaria minha querida? – questionou.

- Mas é claro, eu adoraria – Gina disse vindo até mim e se colocando ao meu lado.

- Harry gostaria de pega-lo? – perguntou o Sr Tonks.

- Cla...claro – falei incerto, eu nunca havia pegado um bebe pequeno no colo antes, Gina sorriu com o meu jeito incerto e me ajudou a colocar Ted nos braços, assim que o peguei nos braços eu não tive como conter as lagrimas, um filme da minha historia com Sirius passou rapidamente pela minha cabeça.

- Prometo que será diferente Ted – falei dando um beijo na cabecinha dele e o abracei juntamente com Gina.

_**PoV Ginny**_

Uma semana já havia passado e daqui alguns dias o Ministério promoveria uma homenagem a todos que morreram na guerra, meu pai havia dito ao Harry que seria melhor ele não ir, mas como ele é cabeça dura disse que iria sim, pois por estar desacordado não pode estar no enterro de ninguém, e disse que pelo menos na homenagem ele estaria, Merlim como eu tenho um namorado teimoso, lógico que eu concordei com o meu pai lá com certeza havia muitos repórteres e não seria nada confortável vê-los nos rodeando e fazendo milhares de perguntas, subi para o andar superior Harry estava me esperando, pois desde a guerra ele andava tão relaxado e isso não me agradava em nada, por isso ele concordou comigo de deixar eu dar uma melhora no visual dele, eu estava levando comigo uma tesoura, um creme de barbear que meu pai usava e uma bacia com água e uma pano, bati na porta do quarto que ele estava ocupando, ouvi um entre.

- Oi amor – falei colocando as coisas em uma mesinha que havia no quarto.

- Se eu sair totalmente ileso do que você vai fazer comigo ficarei completamente grato por isso – ele disse me abraçando, e eu dei um tapa de leve no braço dele.

- Harry...prometo que vou tomar cuidado, olha só para você – falei acariciando o rosto dele onde havia um pouco de barba, depois acariciei os cabelos dele que estavam bastante grandes – Não gosto de te ver assim relaxado.

- Não tive tempo para isso – ele disse fechando os olhos enquanto eu o acariciava.

- Mas eu vou resolver isso – me separei dele e peguei uma cadeira e o posicionei de frente para mim, ele sentou e eu fiquei em pé de frente para ele, passei o creme de barbear no rosto dele e com uma navalha que já estava no quarto dele comecei a tirar a barba, delicadamente fiz os contornos necessários e depois lavei o seu rosto e enxuguei com a toalha em seguida molhei os cabelos dele e comecei a corta-los, como eu sempre soube nem tão curto, mas também nem tão grande molhei novamente para retirar o excesso de cabelo, e comecei a acariciar os cabelos molhados, não resisti e encostei os meus lábios no lóbulo da orelha dele e dei uma leve mordida, o senti se arrepiar e depositar a mão na minha nuca, eu não sei porque, mas eu estava sentindo algo estranho demais, um tipo de poder sobre ele, na verdade a sensação de estar causando isso nele também estava me deixando alegrinha demais, num impulso ele se levantou me pegou pela cintura e me depositou no parapeito da janela e se colocou entre as minhas pernas, com a costa de uma das mãos acariciou a minha bochecha e me beijou no canto da boca, eu estava atenta olhando e me perdendo na imensidão daqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes que sempre me tiravam do serio e me deixavam...como posso dizer? Excitada, um rubor aparece com certeza no meu rosto.

- Tem noção do que você faz comigo? – ele perguntou beijando uma das minhas bochechas.

- Com...certeza não – falei com a voz cortada.

- Eu não consigo ficar um minuto se quer longe de você – ele disse depositando um beijo no meu pescoço – Não consigo ficar sem sentir o seu cheiro – agora ele aspirava com força os meus cabelos – Sem sentir o seu gosto – por fim ele acabou com a tortura e me beijou, um beijo voraz, a língua dele parecia uma fera em busca de uma presa, e eu só conseguia me derreter nos braços dele, o puxei mais pelas costas tentando cola-lo mais a mim, senti ele apertar as minhas coxas, eu sei que estávamos indo rápido demais, mas já namorávamos praticamente a um ano, já estava na hora de avançarmos a nossa relação eu sempre tive certeza de que ele seria o primeiro e o único homem a conhecer o meu corpo, a explora-lo e lhe conceder indescritíveis sensações, Merlim nenhum garoto que eu tenha namorado fez o que Harry faz comigo, sinto ele afastar a alça da minha blusa e começar a lamber o meu ombro, eu solto um gemido rouco, ele começa novamente a explorar o meu pescoço e volta a me beijar com volúpia.

- Harry...eu...ops – nos separamos abruptamente, quando olhamos para a porta vemos Hermione completamente vermelha de vergonha, eu levanto a alça da minha blusa e desço do parapeito da janela – Desculpa gente – ela saiu da porta mais rápido do que entrou, Harry encosta a testa na minha e nós dois rimos.

- Tem noção do que poderia ter acontecido? – ele me pergunta de olhos fechados.

- Tenho, e faz bastante tempo que eu quero que aconteça – ele me olhou com muita surpresa – Quando...você...terminou comigo, eu...eu havia preparado uma noite e... – ele me interrompeu.

- Você...aquela noite – vi um pouco de alegria e tristeza ao mesmo tempo no olhar que ele me deu.

- Sim, eu havia preparado uma noite inesquecível para nós dois – falei dando um sorriso para ele.


	7. Chapter 7

**PoV****Hermione**

Quase duas semanas já haviam se passado e hoje estava sendo um dia difícil para o Rony, hoje ele acordou bem mais mau humorado do que os outros dias, desde que colocara esse gesso na perna para ficar imobilizado vivia reclamando que estava nos dando trabalho e eu como sempre me cansara de tentar convencê-lo do contrario, logo ao amanhecer a Sra Weasley me avisara do mau humor dele e eu preferi não vê-lo ainda, pois com certeza nós brigaríamos e isso com certeza eu não queria agora.

Durante o dia todos tentaram animá-lo de alguma forma a Sra Weasley fizera o prato predileto dele, Harry tentou anima-lo também, até mesmo Jorge que ainda que estivesse abalado com a morte de Fred tentara algum método, já havia passado da hora do jantar e ele até agora estava resistente, e eu estou aqui em frente ao quarto dele esperando Gina sair, segundo ela tentaria fazer alguma coisa para coloca-lo para cima ela já estava dentro do quarto havia uns quinze minutos e nada.

Fiquei esperando mais um pouco até que ouvi a porta ser aberta e Gina sair com uma cara de frustração.

- Então ele pelo menos jantou Gi? – perguntei aflita.

- Algumas colheradas Mione, mas nada mais que isso – vi ela me dar um sorriso – Mione escuta você já o viu hoje? – fiquei meia confusa com a pergunta dela.

- Não...ainda não – falei tentando ligar as coisas – Sua mãe me disse que ele acordou de mal humor então eu...- Gina me interrompeu.

- Você não o viu o dia inteiro? – eu fiz que sim com a cabeça – Mione o Rony está assim porque ele ainda não te viu o dia inteiro – eu fiquei com o coração disparado – Escuta entra lá conversa com ele, tenho certeza de que só assim ele vai melhorar – Gina não me deixou nem responder e foi embora me deixando agora com uma grande duvida se eu entrava ou não.

Fiquei por alguns segundos pensando e tomei logo a postura e entrei, mas entrei mais rápido do que eu pretendia entrar, quando olhei para a cama do Rony ele não estava deitado como deveria estar agora, fui em direção a porta que dava acesso ao banheiro dele, mas antes que eu chegasse a porta ele estava saindo da mesma apenas de toalha e se apoiando na bengala que o medibruxo recomendara ele usar até ele tomar a poção que reconstruiria de vez o osso da perna, amanhã ele estaria recebendo essa poção e retiraria o gesso, mas qualquer resquício de pensamento foi deixado de lado, pois os meus olhos não conseguiam desgrudar do peitoral maravilhoso agora exposto diante de mim.

Ele acompanhou o meu olhar e sorriu torto para mim, como eu odiava esse sorriso cafajeste que ele me dava, ele sabia o efeito que causava em mim, durante esses dias cuidando dele sempre conseguíamos dar uns amassos e confesso que temos exagerado nos carinhos, mas tratando-se de Ronald Weasley ter pensamentos coerentes é bem difícil.

Percebi ele se aproximar de mim lentamente, quando chegou bem a minha frente deu um lindo sorriso que me fez derreter completamente por dentro.

- Achei que você não viria me ver – ele disse colocando uma mexa do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Eu achei que...- ele me interrompeu e me beijou calorosamente, senti um dos braços dele rodear a minha cintura me levando a ficar mais colada a ele.

**Para****tu****amor****lo****tengo****todo**

_Por__teu__amor,__eu__tenho__tudo_

**Desde****mi****sangre****hasta****la****esencia****de****mi****ser**

_Desde__meu__sangue__que__é__a__essência__do__meu__viver_

**Y****para****tu****amor****que****es****mi****tesouro**

_E__por__teu__amor,__que__é__meu__tesouro._

**Tengo****mi****vida****toda****entera****a****tus****pies**

_Tenho__minha__vida__toda__inteira__a__teus__pés_

De repente senti ele me segurar com os dois braços e isso só significava que ele havia largado a bengala e com certeza poderia cair a qualquer momento.

- Ron – sussurrei – Você pode...cair.

- Eu estou completamente bom – ele voltou a beijar o meu pescoço – Eu só preciso de você só isso – e sem conseguir resistir voltamos a nos beijar, as nossas línguas começaram uma dança sincronizada de amor, sem conseguir conter os meus desejos por esse ruivo cabeça dura o enlacei pelo o pescoço e puxei vagarosamente a nuca dele com a intenção de aprofundar o beijo e consegui com êxito total, a temperatura do quarto agora mudara radicalmente eu só consigo sentir a quentura do desejo.

**Y****tengo****tambien****um****corazón**

_E__tenho__também__um__coração_

**Que****se****muere****por****dar****amor**

_Que__se__mata__para__dar__amor_

**Y****que****no****conoce****el****fin**

_E__que__não__conhece__o__fim_

**Um****corazón****que****late****por****vos**

_Um__coração__que__bate__por__ti._

Sinto Rony me levar consigo até que as minhas pernas batem na parte frontal da cama e ele me olha completamente diferente, vejo um brilho totalmente diferente e desconhecido na face dele.

**PoV****Rony**

- Se continuarmos assim...eu...- eu engoli em seco – Eu não consigo me controlar...com...você – eu acariciei um dos braços dela, rocei delicadamente os meus lábios nos dela, senti os pelos dos braços dela se arrepiarem.

- Eu...eu...te quero – Hermione tomou a iniciativa e me beijou novamente, mas eu parei os beijos aos poucos.

- Você tem certeza? – tentei mais uma vez.

- Eu...nunca tive...- Hermione estava completamente excitada – Tanta certeza...na minha vida...eu quero...só você – ela beijou o canto da minha boca – Eu quero ser...sua – vi as bochechas dela corarem e isso só me incentivou a continuar.

**Para****tu****amor****no****hay****despedidas**

_Por__teu__amor__não__há__despedidas_

**Para****tu****amor****yo****solo****tengo****eternidad**

_Por__teu__amor__eu__só__tenho__eternidade_

**Y****para****tu****amor****que****me****ilumina**

_E__por__teu__amor__que__me__ilumina_

**Tengo****una****luna,****un****arco****iris****y****un****clavel**

Tenho uma lua, um arco-íris e um cravo

**Y****tengo****también****un****corazón**

_E__tenho__também__um__coração_

**Que****se****muere****por****dar****amor**

_Que__se__mata__para__dar__amor_

**Y****que****no****conoce****el****fin**

_E__que__não__conhece__o__fim_

**Un****corazón****que****late****por****vos**

Um coração que bate por ti.

Delicadamente a deitei na cama e fiquei por cima dela, senti as unhas dela arranharem as minhas costas em um gesto sensual que estava com certeza me alucinando a cada toque, senti o corpo dela assim tão próximo ao meu estava me excitando cada vez mais, e com certeza ela estava sentindo isso entre as suas pernas.

- Você me deixa louco sabia? - perguntei mordendo levemente o lábio inferior dela, e voltei a beijá-la possessivamente.

**Por****eso****yo****te****quiero****tanto**

_Por__isso__eu__te__amo__tanto_

**Que****no****sé****como****explicar****lo****que****siento**

_Que__não__sei__como__explicar__o__que__sinto_

**Yo****te****quiero****porque****tu****dolor****es****mi****dolor**

_Eu__te__amo,__porque__tua__dor__é__minha__dor_

**Y****no****hay****dudas****yo****te****quiero**

_E__não__há__dúvidas__eu__te__amo_

**Con****el****alma****y****con****el****corazón**

_Com__a__alma__e__com__o__coração_

**Te****venero****hoy****y****siempre**

_Te__venero__hoje__e__sempre_

**Gracias****yo****te****doy****a****ti****mi****amor**

Agradeço a ti, meu amor

Desde esse momento tudo o que acontecia lá fora foi totalmente esquecido, pois nesse único aposento encontravam-se duas pessoas apaixonadas, que pela primeira vez estavam descobrindo a ação do amor, corpos se conhecendo e fornecendo a cada um sensações nunca experimentadas antes.

Pois o amor não é construído apenas de palavras, mas como o velho ditado já nos esclarece ações valem mais que palavras, e o que Rony e Hermione estavam experimentando essa noite com certeza estava indo muito além do que eles poderiam imaginar até agora, pois o amor é assim ele simplesmente acontece.


	8. Chapter 8

**PoV Rony**

Merlim até agora eu não consegui se quer pregar o olho, mas também tendo a garota mais linda que conheci dormindo nua ao meu lado e totalmente a minha mercê me fazia não querer dormir para ter certeza de que não fora um sonho o que acontecera algumas horas atrás.

Ainda estava difícil me convencer de que havíamos feito amor, com um sorriso nos lábios me viro um pouco e vejo a figura de Hermione dormindo de barriga para baixo com o lençol a cobrindo até a cintura e sem conseguir me conter faço uma trilha de beijos na sua costa e escuto ela suspirar e percebo também que ela fica arrepiada ao sentir os meus carinhos.

- Hum...- ela gemi quando começo a dar beijos molhados – Ron...- carinhosamente eu a viro para mim, e quando isso acontece vejo seu corpo quase completamente desnudo e ela se cobre com o lençou não deixando a mostra os seios.

- Que foi? Você está arrependida? Você não gostou? - uma pânico começou a tomar conta de mim - Eu machuquei você? - ela simplismente me beija carinhosamente e faz contornos com um dos dedos no meu rosto.

- Me diz como a garota mais feliz do mundo pode estar arrependida da noite mais feliz da sua vida? - como se ela tivesse tirado o peso do mundo das minhas costas encostei meu rosto nela e senti ela acariciar os meus cabelos.

- Eu achei que...- ela pousou um dos dedos na minha boca para que eu me calasse.

- Foi maravilhoso - ela sorri para mim - Confesso que no início doeu, mas depois foi algo que eu não consigo descrever.

- Para a nossa primeira vez eu acho...- ela me interrompeu e se levantou ficando sentada.

- Nossa primeira vez? - ela perguntou confusa - Eu...para mim foi a primeira vez, mas você nunca...- eu fiz que não com a cabeça - Você e a Lilá...- eu a beijei.

- Nunca passamos de um amasso no corredor - eu a beijei de novo.

- Mas ela espalhou para todas as meninas que vocês haviam...- eu ergui o queixo dela para que me encarasse.

- Você foi a primeira mulher que eu tive intimidade - eu segurei sua mão - E por mim será a primeira e a última.

- Eu te amo - ela sussurrou e como se fosse um sinal eu a beijei novamente e delicadamente eu a deitei na cama, desci os beijos para o seu pescoço e abaixei o lençol deixando os seus seios a mostra, vi ela morder o lábio, com uma das mãos acariciei um dos seios e o outro eu o abocanhei sugando excitadamente, senti ela se remaxer debaixo de mim - Ron...- ela gemeu quando eu retirei completamente o lençol e me coloquei sobre ela somente corpo com corpo, ela com certeza já estava sentindo a minha excitação que no momento estava pulsando para ser saciada.

- Você é tão linda - falei olhando o corpo dela detalhadamente querendo guardar para sempre essa imagem, vi ela ficar corada - Não precisa ficar com vergonha - falei.

- Vai...demorar um pouco...- ela estava fora de controle assim como eu - Para...acostumar.

- Você é perfeita - e voltei a beijá-la não sei por quanto tempo, mas voltamos a nos amar esquecendo de tudo e de todos.

**PoV Harry**

_**- Sempre – **_as palavras da minha mãe ainda estavam bem presentes na minha mente, é lógico que estaria o término da guerra ainda é muito recente, mas ver os meus pais nem que tivesse sido só por alguns minutos valera tanto para mim, e ter a certeza de que eles nunca me deixaram só me faz recordar a alguns anos atrás quando eles me ajudaram a sair do cemitério onde Voldemort havia me encurralado com Cedrico e assim causando a sua morte. Por Merlim será que essas benditas lembranças não sairiam da minha cabeça nunca?

- Harry – vejo a Sra Weasley parada na porta dos fundos me chamando – Querido você tem visita.

- Visita para mim? – me levanto e vou até onde ela estava – Quem é?

- É o Kingsley – fui para sala e o encontrei sentado conversando com o Sr Weasley.

- Harry meu rapaz – ele me abraçou – Como estás?

- Estou bem – falei me sentando junto com eles – A que devo a visita Kingsley?

- Bom primeiramente venho em nome do Ministro.

- Do Ministro? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Bom Harry eu vou ser bem direto – ele se ajeitou – O Ministro me pediu que viesse convidá-lo para ocupar um cargo no Ministério.

- Eu...um cargo? – eu estava totalmente surpreso com o convite.

- Sim, bom ficará no seu critério que profissão seguir, mas pelo o que eu me lembre você queria ser auror não era? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, esse sempre foi meu sonho – falei sorrindo ainda estava difícil de acreditar.

- Então aceita? – ele perguntou.

- Cla...claro – falei apertando a mão dele.

- Ótimo Potter, mandarei uma coruja para você explicando como vai funcionar o treinamento e outras coisas – ele disse se levantando – Bom eu preciso ir o Ministro me espera, te vejo em breve Potter, até mais Arthur – e vi ele sumir entre as chamas verdes da lareira.

- Harry – o Sr Weasley me chamou – Você não vai voltar para Hogwarts? – agora sim aquela pergunta havia me pegado de surpresa eu ainda nem havia parado para pensar na possibilidade de voltar a Hogwarts.

- Eu...- suspirei – Eu não vou voltar – nessa hora ouvi alguém subindo as escadas correndo e pelo o que deu para ver visualizei apenas os cabelos vermelhos e eu não tinha dúvida nenhuma de quem seria.

- Vai falar com ela – disse o Sr Weasley, assim o fiz fui em direção a escada e subi também com pressa, quando cheguei em frente a porta do quarto dela bati, mas não houve retorno da parte dela.

- Gi...abre a porta por favor – falei novamente e nada – Gina...precisamos conversar abre a porta por favor.

- Me deixa Harry – ouvi ela dizer.

- Amor...Gi abre vamos conversar – novamente ela não quis me responder e eu tive que apelar.

- _Alohomora- _a porta se abriu revelando Gina encostada na janela com o susto ela se virou para mim e vi que ela estava chorando.

- Harry me deixa por Merlim – ela vinha em sentido de sair do quarto, mas eu impedi trancando a porta a chave.

- Nós vamos conversar – falei colocando a chave no meu bolso.

- Eu não quero conversar você ainda não entendeu? – me aproximei dela e a peguei pela cintura.

- Eu nunca consigo conversar com você com palavras – ela me olhou confusa.

- Como é? – eu iniciei a nossa conversa ao meu modo, eu a beijei.

Em questão de minutos estávamos nos beijando calorosamente e amorosamente, será que essa ruiva nunca entenderia que eu não posso viver sem ela?

- Eu te amo - falei entre o nosso beijo e a parei para que me encarasse - Eu nunca mais vou deixar você sair da minha vida.

- Então por que?...- eu a calei novamente com um beijo eu não queria explicar com palavras eu queria que através de ações ela tivesse certeza de que sou completamente apaixonado por ela.


	9. Chapter 9

**PoV Gina**

Não sei dizer precisamente a quanto tempo estou aqui com Harry tentando iniciar uma conversa, quando eu ouvi ele dizendo que não voltaria para Hogwarts senti como se fosse perder o meu chão novamente.

- Está mais calma? - ele segurou minhas mãos - Podemos conversar em paz?

- Podemos - tentei ser neutra na resposta, mas não consegui.

- Gi...é difícil para mim voltar para lá - ele começou me encarando - Hogwarts é responsável pelas melhores lembranças como também pelas piores que eu já vivi.

- Você acha que para mim não? - falei já deixando alguma lágrimas cairem - Passar o ano em depressão sem saber se o seu namorado, o seu irmão e sua melhor amiga estavam se quer bem e vivos? Aguentar torturas só por apoiar vocês...- ele colocou os dedos nos meus lábios para que eu me calasse.

- Eu sei o que você passou por minha causa - eu o interrompi.

- Eu não estou jogando isso na sua cara.

- Eu sei - ele suspirou - Mas foi um fato que aconteceu, quando eu te deixei achei que estaria te colocando em segurança.

- Foi o maior equívoco da sua vida - falei.

- Mas eu faria tudo de novo - ele respondeu me encarando profundamente - Você está viva e bem e issa é a minha maior vitória - assim que ele terminou de falar me joguei nos braços dele o abraçando fortemente.

- Eu não quero voltar sozinha - desabafei.

- Eu sei minha ruiva - ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça - Eu também não queria que você fosse.

- Agora que finalmente estamos juntos vamos ficar separados de novo - falei acariciando o rosto dele.

- Mas nos veremos nos passeios de Hogsmead, nos feriados - ele tentou me animar.

- Mas não vai ser a mesma coisa - respondi em seguida ele me beijou carinhosamente.

- Prometo estar presente sempre que der - ele disse com a testa colada na minha.

- Sempre que der? - perguntei confusa.

- Eu aceitei o emprego de auror - ele respondeu esperando a minha reação - Começo o treinamento daqui a alguns dias. - Parabéns - falei tentando lhe dar um sorriso.

- Ei...- ele levantou o meu queixo - Não ficoy feliz?

- Claro que eu estou feliz por você Harry - falei lhe dando um selinho.

**- P**ensa pelo lado bom - ele me deu um lindo sorriso - Já estarei empregado para receber uma certa ruivinha, em uma casa nova.

- E quem seria essa ruivinha para eu acabar com a raça dela por estar roubando você de mim? - falei entrando na brincadeira.

- Bom ela é a garota que consegue me tirar do sério, por quem no meu sexto ano descobri estar completamente apaixonado, é a garota por quem tive coragem de beijá-la na frente de toda a escola e que agora se transformou na mulher que eu mais desejo na vida - as palavras de Harry me deixaram totalmente sem fala e sem ar. E foi nessa hora que percebi que ele estava a milimetros de mim, olhei naquela imensidão verde que eram os olhos dele e o beijei tomando a iniciativa e por extinto ele colocou uma das mãos na minha nuca me levando para aprofundarmos o beijo, em questão de segundos senti a língua dele adentrar a minha boca e explorando-a como se estivesse tentando empreguinar o gosto dele na minha boca.

Não tenho certeza em que posição estávamos na hora da conversa, pois agora eu só tenho a certeza de que minhas pernas estão rodeando a cintura dele e ele está me segurando com as duas mãos no meu bumbum, minhas mãos vão para os cabelos dele e os bagunçam mais ainda, sinto ele me apertando mais a ele, descendo os beijos ele chega em minha orelha.

- Você está me deixando louco - ele fala e começa a beijar o meu pescoço.

- Eu...te...te...quero - falo com a voz denunciando o quanto estou excitada e percebo que ele não está diferente de mim, pois consigo sentir um volume bem embaixo de mim.

Ele volta a me beijar nos lábios com mais verocidade, com mais paixão, com mais desejo e confesso que eu estou adorando sentir ele tão exigente.

- Gi...- ele sussurra para mim, mas eu não quero ouvir nada só quero que ele me beije me faça dele de corpo, porque de alma já sou desde os meus onze anos de idade.

- Giiinnnaaa - ouvimos um grito e paramos abruptamente os carinhos, Harry me deixa descer do seu colo e me olha com frustração vou até a minha porta.

- Já estou descendo - revido para minha mãe, vou até o Harry e o abraço colando as nossas testas - Me desculpe por isso - ele só me dá um selinho - Acho melhor descermos.

- Eu não posso descer ainda - ele diz.

- Por que? - ele fica vermelho e olha para baixo e eu sigo o seu olhar e entendo o que ele estava querendo dizer, o volume das calças dele estava bem visível - Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, só preciso de um tempo - ele diz dou um selinho nele e o deixo sozinho no quarto.

**PoV Hermione**

Caramba a sensação de plenitude não passava por mais que eu tentasse as lembranças da noite anterior vinham como uma bomba na minha mente e me olhando no espelho vejo que o sorriso bobo não sai nem que eu quisesse.

- Hermione - levo um susto quando vejo Gina parada na porta me olhando com um sorriso nos lábios - Vejo que a visita ao meu irmão demorou mais do que eu imaginava.

- Gina - fico vermelha - Mas obrigada.

- Pelo que? - ela vem em minha direção e se senta comigo na cama.

- Bom...- fico sem graça em começar a falar - Eu e...eu..- eu respiro fundo - Eu e o Rony transamos - pronto consegui falar vejo Gina me olhar com surpresa, mas não deixa o sorriso escapar.

- Ahhhh - ela grita e eu ponho a mão na boca dela para se calar.

- Shiii - tiro minha mão - Simplesmente aconteceu, quando eu entrei no quarto dele ele estava só de toalha - eu suspirei mais uma vez - Eu não consegui resisti aos carinhos dele.

- Vocês se cuidaram? - ela me perguntou agora preocupada.

- Sim - respondi - Por mais que eu queira ruivinhos correndo pela casa ainda não é hora e desde o dia que a sua mãe nos levou a medibruxa tenho tomado todo mês.

- Estou feliz por vocês - eu a abracei - O destino creio eu está contra mim e Harry.

- Por que?

- Já tentamos ficar sozinhos, mas sempre alguem atrapalha - eu fiquei vermelha, pois veio a lembrança a vez que eu os peguei no flagra - Pára Mione daquela vez você não teve culpa - ela disse já sabendo o que eu estava pensando, foi bom? - eu fiz que sim com a cabeça - Você é louca por ele não é?

- Completamente - respondi.


	10. Chapter 10

Ai gente mais capitulo para vocês...

Quero agradecer a todos que tem acompanhado a fic...estou feliz e...feliz...

* * *

><p><strong>PoV Harry<strong>

Mas que droga, eu não estava conseguindo ter mais nenhum momento para mim e para Gina, desde que o treinamento para aurores começou tenho estado ocupado demais com o treinamento, tenho acompanhado as prisões dos restantes dos comensais e essa causa tem sugado demais a minha atenção, sem falar que eu e ela temos brigado demais ultimamente, e a briga mais recente aconteceu há alguns minutos...o motivo? Ah o motivo foi à coruja do Ministério que chegou com um comunicado me dizendo para comparecer na sede dos aurores em dois dias pela manhã, mas o pior é que em dois dias Gina e Hermione vão voltar para Hogwarts e eu não vou poder levá-la a estação, tentei contar a ela com todo o cuidado do mundo, mas veio a explosão Weasley. E eu fiquei aqui desolado sem saber o que fazer, até que ouvi alguém bater na porta e eu murmurei um entre, quando olhei para a porta vi que era Rony agora finalmente sem o gesso na perna.

- E ai cara - ele começou tentando iniciar uma conversa e se sentou em uma cadeira que havia no quarto.

- Vocês brigaram não é? - eu não precisei nem responder para ele saber a resposta - Eu sabia por isso a Gina apareceu e levou Hermione com ela não sei para onde.

- Como assim elas saíram? - perguntei ficando nervoso.

- Ei Harry calma - Rony disse tentando me acalmar.

- Calma não Rony - falei me levantando e pegando um casaco - Ainda é perigoso lá fora, ainda tem muitos comensais.

- E você acha que eu não sei? - ele suspirou - Por isso vim aqui com você.

- Vai comigo atrás delas? - ele assentiu e descemos em direção ao quintal para aparatarmos.

**PoV Gina**

Ai que raiva tremenda, eu ainda estava totalmente soltando fogo por dentro, agora era só o que me faltava, eu sei que eu poderia até estar sendo egoísta, mas poxa não conseguimos mais nem namorar um pouquinho se quer, eu sinto falta dele das nossas conversas de tudo.

- Eu sei que deve estar sendo difícil – disse Hermione bebendo um pouco do café.

- Está difícil mesmo – suspirei – Quando eu acho que ficaremos em um mar de rosas tudo fica esse caos sabe?

- Não deve estar sendo fácil para ele também Gina – respondeu Mione – Mas me diz o que realmente aconteceu?

- Nós estávamos no quarto dele aí uma coruja do Ministério chegou – suspirei de novo – Ele leu a carta e veio me contar sobre o que era, disse que ele terá que ir para sede dos aurores em dois dias.

- Em dois dias? – Mione se deu conta – Ele não vai à estação.

- Humrum – falei fechando os olhos com força – Ele não vai.

- Eu não sei nem o que te dizer – disse Hermione.

- Tudo bem – respondi bebendo um pouco do meu café – Mas temos somente brigado ultimamente.

- Acho que a mania de brigar passou para vocês – disse tentando quebrar o clima.

- Não sei nem como explicar a nossa relação agora sabe? – falei tentando refletir – Estamos a bastante tempo tentando passar a noite juntos e não temos se quer conseguido namorar um pouco, a frustração fica em cima, tenho medo dele não querer continuar namorando comigo por causa disso.

- Gina pára de paranóia – disse Hermione séria – Vocês lutaram tanto para ficarem juntos que...isso é só um passo no namoro de vocês, e tudo acontece no momento certo você sabe disso.

- Olha só eu vou ao banheiro rapidinho – falei me levantando.

- Ok eu espero – respondeu Hermione.

**PoV Harry**

Já estou começando a perder as contas de quantos lugares eu e Rony já fomos atrás das duas e até agora nada, mas é nessa hora que me vem à lembrança.

"_O três vassouras é o meu lugar preferido"_ disse Gina uma enquanto estávamos passeando em Hogsmead.

- Rony eu já sei onde elas estão – falei e logo ele me acompanhou e aparatamos na vila, andamos mais um pouco até chegarmos a entrada do bar, quando olhei pela janela vi Hermione sentada sozinha, Gina com certeza deveria ter ido ao banheiro, pedi que Rony esperasse aqui fora me aproximei da mesa.

- Harry – Hermione pronunciou espantada – Mas...o que...

- Eu preciso falar com ela – falei passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos – Eu...

- Tudo bem...olha – Hermione se levantou e pegou a bolsa – Faz as pazes com ela, eu vou embora e deixo vocês a sós.

- Obrigado – falei a abraçando – O Rony está lá fora.

- Ok – ela me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu.

Fui em direção ao outro lado do bar e me escondi atrás de uma planta, e não demorou muito para que Gina viesse até a mesa e procurasse com o olhar onde Hermione estava, saí de onde eu estava e peguei do bolso o valor que daria do café delas, Gina estava me olhando com espanto e pura surpresa, coloquei o dinheiro em cima da mesa e a puxei delicadamente de onde ela estava sentada.

- Hoje é somente eu e você – falei a deixando sem nenhuma forma de protestar, eu a conduzi até o lado de fora do bar e a enlacei pela cintura – Não me solta – então aparatamos.

* * *

><p>Gente não me matem...e no proximo cap. momento mais esperado...eu acho...rsrsrsrs...Atenção Leitores(as) NC no proximo capitulo...H&amp;G a primeira vez deles...já preparei toda a cena só falta finalizar...quem quiser entrar em contato pode me add..thais_araujosantoshot...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**PoV Harry**

Diacho de ruiva teimosa, mas para falar a verdade fora um alívio e tanto vê-la segura naquele bar com Hermione, não sei direito o que deu na minha cabeça, mas eu aparatei em frente ao Largo Grimalde juntamente com Gina, ela ainda estava me olhando com surpresa, e não era para menos depois da minha aparição repentina e o modo rápido que eu a trouxe para cá não seria para menos.

Virei de frente para a casa e dei o sinal para que ela se fizesse visível, em questão de segundos estávamos adentrando a antiga mansão Black, entramos e fomos para a sala no momento que eu iria iniciar a conversa Monstro apareceu.

- Meu Sr. Harry Potter – ele se curvou – Não sabia que o Sr. viria essa noite e principalmente com visitas, se Monstro soubesse teria feito um jantar para os meus senhores.

- Não precisa Monstro – falei olhando para ele agora – Escuta, eu e Gina precisamos conversar e gostaria de pedir que você e nem mais ninguém nos incomodasse.

- Sim meu Sr. Monstro assim o fará – ele se curvou novamente – Com licença – quando ele se retirou eu e Gina ficamos em um silêncio nostálgico, parece que as palavras estavam me faltando assim também como ar que no momento parecia querer sumir, vi ela deixar a bolsa em cima de um dos criados mudos que havia na sala.

- Pois bem Harry – ela suspirou – Sou todo ouvidos – ela disse em um tom de desafio.

- Sei que aquela não foi a melhor forma de te contar – eu comecei – Mas eu também não esperava esse comunicado, fui pego de surpresa mais do que você.

- Tem sido difícil – ela disse se virando – Nós estamos mais brigando do que ficando em harmonia, não conseguimos tempo para nós dois, em dois dias vou embora para ficar um ano longe de você e gente não consegue se resolver em paz... – eu a interrompi a abraçando, sem conseguir conter mais comecei a chorar eu não me importo em chorar, pois ela é única que consegue me ver quando estou fraco, debilitado, consegue ver os meus medos.

- Eu...sei que está tudo...errado – falei soluçando e percebi que ela também estava chorando – Mas eu não posso ficar sem você.

- Eu também não Harry – ela se afastou de mim – Mas olha como a gente está, minha cabeça está uma confusão muito grande.

- Não...não fala isso por favor – falei em tom de desespero.

**Tudo O Que Vier**

**( Renne Fernandes)**

_**Ruínas**____**da cidade**__**  
><strong>__**O**____**som assim se fez**__**  
><strong>__**No**____**peito a liberdade**__**  
><strong>__**Poder**____**gritar você me ouvir**__**  
><strong>__**De**____**algum lugar,**__**  
><strong>__**Onde**____**as estrelas vão nos dar razão**__**  
><strong>__**De**____**algum lugar,**__**  
><strong>__**Onde**____**os errantes vão buscar perdão**_

**-**Eu sei que a gente se ama... – eu a interrompi.

- Isso basta – falei.

- Não...Harry por favor...- ela se virou para mim e acariciou o meu rosto agora molhado de lágrimas – Te amo mais do que a mim mesma.

- Você é a minha vida Gi – falei colocando a minha mão por cima da dela.

_**No**____**fundo eu sei**__**  
><strong>__**Tá**____**tudo bem, tá tudo bem**__**  
><strong>__**Se**____**nos meus braços você estiver, **__**  
><strong>__**Eu**____**durmo em paz enfrento**__**  
><strong>__**O**____**que vier... **__**  
><strong>__**No**____**fundo eu sei**__**  
><strong>__**Tá**____**tudo bem, tá tudo bem**__**  
><strong>__**Se**____**nos meus braços você estiver,**__**  
><strong>__**Eu**____**durmo em paz enfrento**__**  
><strong>__**Tudo**____**que vier...**_

- Não me deixa ...- sussurrei, ela iria tentar falar mais alguma coisa, mas eu não deixei e a beijei de leve e me separei por questão de milímetros e acariciei o rosto dela e novamente voltei a beija-la ternamente, senti ela elevar as mãos em direção a minha nuca e acariciar e eu rodeei a cintura dela com os meus braços a trazendo para perto de mim, o beijo que começara levemente suave estava ganhando intensidade a cada carinho que estávamos trocando, por extinto consegui achar uma brecha da blusa dela onde consegui acariciar a pele dela que no momento estava parecendo brasa e esse toque parece que a incentivou a ir mais além, senti ela querer levantar a minha blusa.

- Es...espera – falei totalmente sem raciocínio.

- Eu quero você agora – ela disse me olhando com tanto desejo que eu não consegui resistir, eu a peguei no colo e subi com ela até o andar de cima sem parar de beijá-la, quando chegamos eu a coloquei no chão novamente e a imprensei contra a parede a beijando enlouquecidamente, pedi passagem com a língua o que ela sem protesto algum aceitou, nosso beijo parecia estar ativando um vulcão em plena erupção, com ela ainda em meus braços começamos a andar procurando algum aposento, mesmo que cegamente consegui apalpar uma maçaneta e entrei juntamente com ela, quando entramos ela me jogou contra a porta me beijando cada vez mais exigente, também sem ter noção alguma consegui passar a chave na tranca, logo Gina puxou a minha camiseta e a ajudei a tira-la, as mãos tão frágeis dela foram direto para o meu peito e ela me olhou com luxuria.

- Merlim...- ela sussurrou, e eu a calei novamente com um beijo, nossos corpos agora não estavam querendo palavras, mas sim atos os braços dela voltaram ao meu pescoço me puxando cada vez mais para aprofundarmos o beijo.

_**Ruínas**____**da cidade**__**  
><strong>__**O**____**som assim se fez**__**  
><strong>__**No**____**peito a liberdade**__**  
><strong>__**Pode**____**gritar você me ouvir**__**  
><strong>__**De**____**algum lugar, **__**  
><strong>__**Onde**____**as estrelas vão nos dar razão**__**  
><strong>__**De**____**algum lugar,**__**  
><strong>__**Onde**____**os errantes vão buscar perdão**_

Com ela ainda nos meus braços fui levando-a até a cama, quando senti minhas pernas baterem na mesma paramos de andar e paramos de nos beijar, olhei bem fundo naqueles olhos mel que sempre conseguiam me tirar do sério e sempre conseguiriam me arrancar tudo, olhos esses que sempre conseguiam enxergar mais do que Harry Potter o Eleito, mas sim o garoto com medos, defeitos e debilidades, ela percebendo como eu a olhava se pronunciou.

- Eu não estou com...medo – ela sustentou o olhar – Você está? – eu fiz que não com a cabeça – Por que você está me olhando assim? – perguntou.

- Estou me dando conta de como eu sou sortudo de ter me apaixonado por você – passei a costa de uma das minhas mãos na bochecha dela – E não sei como consegui fazer com que você se apaixonasse por mim também.

- Eu sempre te amei – ela disse – Você sempre soube disso.

- Quando comecei a te perceber e te via com aqueles garotos, sempre flertando com você um monstro rugia dentro de mim – falei recordando – Eu odiava ver o Dean perto de você.

- Eu estou com você agora – ela disse me beijando levemente – Eu sou apenas sua – essa frase serviu como um consentimento de que a partir de agora eu poderia fazer o que eu quisesse com ela, lentamente subi a blusa dela e o que foi revelado me tirou totalmente qualquer raciocínio, essa era a primeira vez que eu a via somente de sutiã, vi as bochechas dela ficarem vermelha e isso só a deixou ainda mais encantadora, uma das minhas mãos foi acariciando do pescoço, ombro até chegar em um dos seios, ela arfou com o toque e eu voltei a beijar aqueles maravilhosos lábios, doces, convidativos, saborosos e que jamais eu cansaria de beijar com certeza, com delicadeza eu a deitei na cama e me coloquei por cima dela, com a boca desci uma das alças do sutiã e comecei a beijar saboreando o gosto que a pele dela tinha, meu desejo só fazia crescer a cada arfar que eu sentia ela dar com ajuda consegui tirar o delicado sutiã que revelou um lindo par de seios medianos que me deixaram cada vez mais encantado pelo corpo dela, mas a dúvida veio na minha cabeça eu não tinha a menor noção do que fazer agora, acho que ela percebeu a minha dúvida e pegou a minha mão levando a um dos seios dela e pude perceber a textura que tinha e isso me incentivou a querer conhecer mais e mais, a cada toque que eu fazia ela se contorcia em prazer debaixo de mim.

_**No fundo eu sei**__**  
><strong>__**Tá tudo bem, tá tudo bem**__**  
><strong>__**Se nos meus braços você estiver,**__**  
><strong>__**Eu durmo em paz enfrento**__**  
><strong>__**O que vier...**__**  
><strong>__**No fundo eu sei**__**  
><strong>__**Tá tudo bem, tá tudo bem**__**  
><strong>__**Se nos meus braços você estiver,**__**  
><strong>__**Eu durmo em paz enfrento**__**  
><strong>__**Tudo que vier...**_

Com o meu coração batendo a velocidade de cavalos que correm para a batalha de seus generais e com uma curiosidade muito grande levei a minha boca ao seio dela, ouvi ela soltar um gemido e isso me levou a prova-la mais, troquei de seio e enquanto eu sugava um o outro eu acariciava com a outra mão, saber que era eu quem estava proporcionando a ela essas sensações isso só me deixou mais excitado, quanto mais eu olhava para o corpo dela, mas eu percebia o quanto ela é linda a pele tão branquinha e eu teria com certeza de dizer a ela tinha sardas nos melhores lugares.

Em questão de mais alguns minutos de reconhecimento pude perceber que nossos corpos não estavam mais com nenhum resquício de roupa e foi que me dei conta do corpo dela totalmente nu debaixo de mim, minha ereção já estava latejando de tanto desejo, mas eu precisava dar a ela mais uma chance, com muito dificuldade consegui reunir forças para perguntar.

- Você...tem...cer...certeza – ela levou a minha mão até onde o coração dela batia descompassadamente.

- Você...es...está...sentindo? – eu só consegui fazer que sim com a cabeça – Me...faz...sua – essas palavras acabaram totalmente com qualquer dúvida que ainda havia em mim, delicadamente me ajeitei por cima dela e ela abriu mais as perna facilitando, peguei meu membro e coloquei delicadamente na entrada dela e forcei um pouco.

- Aii...- ouvi ela soltar um gritinho e estanquei na hora, eu fiz menção de querer parar – Não..só..espera mais..um pouco – e assim o fiz, voltei a beija-la delicadamente e quando senti ela relaxar novamente nos meus braços voltei a tentar investir eu só conseguia sentir o quanto ela era apertada e isso só estava me deixando cada vez mais louco, em mais uma investida senti estar dentro dela e senti ela morder com força o meu ombro.

- Merlim...- gemi em êxtase me sentir dentro dela estava me levando ao paraíso e de lá eu não iria querer sair tão cedo, comecei a tentar por ritmo e em questão de minutos Gina e eu entramos em um ritmo só nosso, nossos corpos se encontravam como se tivessem sido moldados um para o outro, por tantas tentativas frustradas eu jurava que nunca iria conseguir finalmente ficar assim com ela, não sei definir por quanto tempo fizemos amor, mas só me dei conta quando eu senti ela chegar ao orgasmo e eu gozar dentro dela, nessa hora fui ao inferno e ao céu ao mesmo tempo, sem força alguma continuei com o meu peso sobre ela, quando senti ela acariciar os meus cabelos agora molhados de suor me joguei para o lado e a puxei para que se acomodasse no meu peito ficamos em um silencio adorável por alguns minutos, até que no meio dos lençóis enxerguei uma mancha de sangue e isso me alarmou.

- Gi...isso é sangue – falei – Eu..machuquei você? – ela sorriu e me deu um beijo de leve.

- No começo sim – ela me beijou carinhosamente – Mas eu tive a melhor noite da minha vida...ainda não acredito que finalmente conseguimos...- eu completei.

- Fazer amor – eu beijei a testa dela eu com certeza estava com um sorriso bobo na face.

- Agora...eu sou sua mulher – ela disse levantando um pouco o tronco com o lençol na altura do colo.

- Minha mulher – falei sorrindo abertamente – Nós vamos ficar juntos até o fim.

- Eu sei que fui um pouco egoísta e...- coloquei um dedo nos lábios dela.

- Tudo bem – falei – O que importa agora é que estamos bem e que independente de qualquer coisa vamos estar juntos para sempre.


	12. Chapter 12

**PoV Gina**

Por mais que eu quisesse dormir por mais algum tempinho agora estava fora de cogitação essa possibilidade, por que? Bem nesse exato momento eu estava sentido em minhas costas beijos que estavam arrepiando toda a minha pele e que querendo ou não estavam me dando uma sensação muito diferente e prazerosa.

- Hum - gemi assim que senti ele dar beijos molhados com a língua, ainda estava surreal acreditar que estávamos finalmente partilhando essa intimidade - Harry... - sussurrei quando ele desceu mais o lençou e continuou me torturando com maravilhosos beijos.

- Você é linda sabia? - ele disse agora mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha e passando uma das mãos na minha coxa descoberta pelo lençol - Cheirosa - disse agora aspirando o meu cabelo - Tudo em você me deixa louco - ele me virou lentamente para si e me beijou lentamente sugando o meu lábio inferior - Você gostou? - ele me perguntou acariciando a minha bochecha.

- Como não gostar? - falei corando um pouco - Foi a primeira vez que tran...- ele me interrompeu.

- Não - ele me deu um selinho - Foi a primeira vez que fizemos...amor - ele me beijou de novo - Eu quero você para a vida toda - eu acariciei a sua orelha enquanto ele falava - Quero que você seja a minha esposa, a mãe dos meus filhos e a pessoa com quem vou ficar velhinho e lembrar de tudo que passamos e superamos para ficarmos juntos.

- Eu te amo - agora quem falou fui eu com a voz emocionada, ouvi-lo dizer isso me dava algo diferente no coração e eu não saberia explicar o que - Você gostou? - perguntei corando um pouco.

- Foi a melhor noite da minha existência -(**não resisti, isso lembra algo? Amei Amanhecer parte 1)** ele disse sorrindo largamente para mim - Já disse que você é linda? - perguntou agora fazendo gestos carinhosos no meu nariz com o seu.

- Já...mas - sussurrei correspondendo com o meu corpo - Gosto de ouvir você dizendo - ele me beijou novamente só que agora me elevou para ficar sentada em cima dele com as minhas pernas uma de cada lado da sua cintura e ele se sentou facilitando voltando a me beijar, quando ele levou os carinhos ao meu pescoço eu já sabia onde iria nos levar e algo veio a tona na minha cabeça - Harry...- falei me separando um pouco dele.

- Que foi? - ele perguntou se segurando.

- Meus pais...não avisamos e...- ele me deu um selinho.

- Enquanto você dormia eu resolvi isso e mandei uma coruja informando que você estava comigo e que chegaria apenas de noite - sorri abertamente para ele - Sua família entendeu que precisávamos de um tempo...juntos antes de vocês irem para Hogwarts...- ele me encarou profundamente nos olhos - Vou sentir tanto a tua falta minha ruiva.

- Eu também amor - falei o abraçando fortemente - Promete que a distância não vai atrapalhar a gente em nada?

- Prometo - ele disse olhando nos meus olhos - Acho que já estou doente de amor e saudades antes mesmo de você viajar.

- Não seja dramático Sr. Potter - falei piscando para ele - Mas acho que eu sei uma forma de curar essa sua doença.

- ´E mesmo? - ele perguntou com uma cara muito safada.

- Senti...os meus métodos - falei voltando a beijá-lo sofregamente, mais uma vez nossas línguas começaram uma dança frenética que com certeza levariam a um caminho recém descoberto por nós dois, o amor físico que está muito além de sexo, é muito mais que isso é algo que palavras nunca poderiam explicar...nunca.

**Embarque para Hogwarts**

Os dias que nos restavam passou tão rápido quanto vassouras em um dia de quadribol ainda não sei se eu estava totalmente preparada para encarar Hogwarts novamente ainda há muitas lembranças pairando na memória se bem que quem olha a escola hoje não imagina o quanto ela ficou destruida com a guerra e por tudo o que passou.

´E estranho estar aqui e tentar criar coragem para enfrentar.

- Você vai se sair bem capitã - disse Harry me envolvendo em um abraço acolhedor - Não se preocupe.

- Sr. Potter você está um pouco fora de forma para me tranquilizar - falei provocando-o.

- Mesmo? - eu fiz que sim com a cabeça e ele colocou o meu rosto entre suas mãos e me beijou delicadamente, mas eu não queria sentir delicadesa eu queria empreguinar o gosto dele na minha boca assim como o cheiro dele já estava totalmente fixado no corpo, do nada coloquei minha mão na nuca dele o trazendo para mim e os braços dele já estavam automaticamente rodeando a minha cintura.

- Oi gente - me separei totalmente frustrada pela interrupção e quando me virei vi Dean na nossa frente.

- Oi - eu e Harry respondemos juntos um pouco sem jeito - Não sabia que você voltaria - disse Harry.

- Pois é - respondeu um Dean procurando as palavras certas - Foi uma decisão de última hora - ele disse olhando para mim e acho que Harry percebeu isso, pois ele colocou um dos braços em volta de um lado da minha cintura - A gente se vê.

- Babaca - disse Harry assim que Dean estava a alguns metros de distância de nós dois.

- Ei calma - falei fazendo ele me encarar.

- Você não viu? - ele suspirou - Ele estava te cantando na minha frente.

- Amor pára - eu disse fechando os olhos com força - Não vamos brigar agora por favor eu estou indo e só vamos nos ver daqui a alguns meses vamos aproveitar os últimos minutos que nos resta - ele colocou a testa na minha e me beijou, pelo menos agora os minutos não seriam disperdiçados.

**PoV Rony**

Eu não sei dizer a quantos minutos eu já estava beijando Hermione, quer dizer deveriam ser bastantes, pois ela está a todo custo tentando se separar de mim.

- Ron...- ouço ela balbuciar em meio a um dos beijos.

- Que foi? - paro de beijá-la e vejo o porque dela querer parar, por causa dos beijos os lábios dela estão bem inchados agora - Desculpe - falo acariciando a boca dela - Mérlim que me ajude não sei se vou conseguir ficar tanto tempo longe de você.

- Eu que o diga - ela responde ajeitando as roupas - Você me tira do controle - quando ela se dá conta do que acabou de dizer ela cora ficando da cor de um tomate.

- Eu sei - falo tentando acabar com o constrangimento - Você também tem um poder sobre mim que até me assuta.

- Ron...- ela me censura ficando mais corada.

- Te amo Mione - falo de repente e vejo lágrimas se formando nos olhos dela, mas em seguida ouvimos o som do apito do trem avisando que o momento da partida chegara rapidamente - Antes que eu esqueça de te avisar, eu recebi a proposta de jogar Quadribol profissionalmente.

- Rony quando? - ela me perguntou surpresa.

- Recebi a carta essa semana - respondi - Não é nada certo só vou fazer os testes para goleiro e vamos ver no que vai dar.

- Parabéns - ela disse me abraçando e me beijando novamente ei já estava quase conseguindo aprofundar o beijo novamente quando o apito tocou e ela se separou de mim - Me escreve para contar se você passou no teste ou não.

- Escrevo sim toda semana - falei dando um selinho nela - Boa viagem - quando ela estava indo a segurei por uma das mãos - Espera a Gina está vindo.

- Oh maninho vou sentir sua falta - ela disse me abraçando.

- Eu também tomatinho - ela fez uma careta ao ouvir o apelido - Nos vemos em breve.

Eu e Harry observamos as nossas namoradas entrarem no trem e finalmente partirem coloquei o meu braço sobre o ombro dele - ´E cara agora ficamos sozinhos - Harry apenas suspirou.

**PoV Harry**

**Meses Depois**

Mais que loucura era essa que estava a minha vida agora? Certo, mesmo eu sendo recente na Academia de Aurores eu não esperava ser promovido pelo Ministro, Chefe do Departamento de Aurores de Londres isso era muita responsabilidade para mim.

- Olha só - disse alguém entrando em minha nova sala, quando olhei na direção da pessoa vi que não se tratava nada mais nada menos do que Cho Chang, sim com certeza Gina quase enlouqueceu quando contei a ela que Cho foi selecionada para ser minha parceira de missões, tentei tranquilizar aquela ruiva que seriam somente nas missões ou seja quase nunca, pois graças a Mérlim já tínhamos capturado praticamente a maioria dos comensais e não tínhamos tanto o que nos preocupar - Parabéns Harry - ela disse me abraçando.

- Obrigado - falei ficando meio sem jeito.

- Bom você já deve saber que toda a equipe ficou feliz com a sua promoção - eu assenti.

- Mas sem querer mudar muito rápido de assunto - eu ri - Mas já mudando, como está o esquema para receber o trem que vem de Hogwarts?

- Não se preocupe Harry - ela baixou o olhar - Está tudo pronto.

- Ainda não acredito que falta apenas uma semana.

- Você senti muita falta dela né? - ela perguntou.

- Cho por favor não vamos voltar a esse assunto - eu disse tentando encerrar o assunto, já fazia alguns meses que ela tem me cercado sobre o assunto do meu namoro com a Gina - Você sabe a resposta.

- Eu sei - ela suspirou - O problema é compreender que realmente eu não tenho chance.

- Eu...- fomos interrompidos.

- Desculpe Sr. Potter - disse Alice minha secretária - Mas o seu cunhado está aí.

- Diga para ele entrar.

- Cunhado? - perguntou Cho, acho que pensando no que significava.

- Harry - disse Rony entrando na minha sala.

- Com licença - disse Cho saindo rapidamente.

- E aí cara - falei abraçando ele.

- O que foi isso? - ele perguntou.

- O mesmo Rony, acha que vou largar a sua irmã e correr para os braços dela - falei me sentando junto com ele.

- Relaxa - ele respondeu.

- Mas me diz está tudo pronto como combinamos? - ele assentiu - Òtimo, agora é só esperar a sua irmã voltar.

- Você sabe que ela vai querer te matar não é? - ele perguntou rindo.

- Vale a pena correr o risco - respondi com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.


	13. Chapter 13

**PoV Ginny**

Hoje estava sendo com certeza um dia conturbado, a volta para Hogwarts nunca foi calma e hoje não estava sendo diferente das outras vezes, esse ano foi diferente de todos, não somente por Rony e Harry não estarem aqui, mas pelo motivo de que em nenhuma das visitas ou os jogos de Quadribol Harry pôde estar presente.

Isso mesmo em todas essas datas havia alguma desculpa e o que me deixou mais preocupada ainda foi quando ele me dissera que o Ministério havia selecionado Cho Chag para ser a sua parceira, isso me deixou mais do que em sinal de alerta me deixou totalmente fora de mim, se ela já era um perigo longe imagine agora tão perto dele, mas meu coração me deixava hora na dúvida e hora na certeza eu sei o quanto ele me amava, mas ao mesmo tempo imagens nada agradáveis deles juntos surgiam na minha cabeça me deixando em um conflito perturbador.

- Gina - percebi que Hermione estava me chamando - Não me diga que você está pensando em besteiras novamente?

- Ah Mione - suspirei e fechei o meu malão - Não é fácil, imagina se isso estivesse acontecendo com você e fosse Lilá no meio da história.

- Não...não diga - Mione deu um sorriso - Tudo bem eu te entendo, porque agora Rony está virando um jogador famoso no Chuddley Cannons, e eu sei que fãs agora irão atormentar ele...e a mim também.

- Mas será que ele vai me buscar? - perguntei temerosa.

- Claro que sim Gina - ela me abraçou - Não se preocupe ele vai estar lá.

- Assim eu espero - disse mais para mim do que para ela.

Quando embarcamos eu já estava torcendo para não me decepcionar novamente com Harry, mas uma eu acho que não aguentaria, será que ele não estava percebendo que todas as ausências por parte dele durante esse ano me magoou? Acho que poderia até ser impressão minha mais chegar até King's Cross foi mais demorado do que quando fomos para Hogwarts.

- Se acalme - disse Hermione segurando a minha mão quando o trem parou - Vamos - me levantei juntamente com ela e seguimos rumo a fora para a plataforma, parecia que eu estava vendo tudo em câmera lenta, quando localizei uma cabeça ruiva sorri, era Rony com a cara boba esperando anciosamente, Hermione assim que o viu saiu correndo se jogando no pescoço dele logo o beijando, para quem conhecia Hermione saberia que em momentos depois ela coraria por notar que fizera isso em público.

Assim que eles se separaram pude notar que Rony estava dizendo algo para Hermione, mas com certeza eu não sei fazer leitura labial.

**PoV Rony**

Merlim o que eu não fazia por amizade? Harry me metia em cada uma e mentir para Gina vai ser uma grande façanha, pois ela sabe notar quando eu tento mentir para ela, mas qualquer pensamento que havia na minha mente foi totalmente dissolvido no momento que vi Hermione, ela estava mais linda do que da última vez que haviam se visto em Hogsmead ela assim que me viu correu em minha direção e a única assim da minha parte foi beijá-la, Merlim eu com certeza já não sabia mais viver sem esses beijos.

Eu a leventei um pouco do chão para ter certeza de que o que estava acontecendo não fosse mais um sonho como vinha acontecendo constantimente, eu queria aprofundar o beijo, mas ainda não havia uma GIna esperando em expectativa e eu precisava continuar forte para conseguir ajudar Harry, mesmo que sendo uma tortura consegui me soltar de Hermione,, dei um sorriso para ela.

- Ela está apreensiva - disse Hermione em um sussurro para Gina não ouvisse.

- Eu sei - respondi - Só preciso conseguir enrolar ela.

- Eu vou te ajudar - dei um selinho nela e me virei para minha irmã a abraçando.

- Oi Rony - ela disse retribuindo ao abraço, mas um pouco triste.

- Estava com saudades maninha - falei a olhando dos pés a cabeça.

- Eu também Ron - ela olhou para os outros lados procurando certamente Harry - Ele não veio?

- Eu não sei onde ele está - Harry me pagaria depois - Ele foi chamado pelo Ministério muito cedo e não consegui mais falar com ele o dia inteiro.

- Tudo bem - vi Gina ficar com o semblante mais triste ainda - Vamos? - ela perguntou eu concordei e fomos todos para o estacionamento onde estava o carro enfeitiçado do papai, a viagem até a Toca foi totalmente em silêncio e isso estava me deixando com o coração na mão, quando chegamos e entramos na Toca todos gritaram SURPRESA, Gina e Hermione não esperavam por isso, sorri vendo a cara de espanto das duas, basicamente todos estavam nossos pais, Jorge, Gui e Fleur que já tinha uma barriga bem visível, Carlinhos, o Sr. e a Sra Granger, Luna e Neville e alguém que deixou Gina totalmente em alerta, isso mesmo Nicole Jonson estava entre os outros.

- Não acre...acredito - disse Gina se aproximando dela - Nicole?

- Olá Gina - disse a jogadora - Tenho certeza de que me conhece - as duas riram - Bom estou aqui por um motivo especial, vi você jogando pela Grifinória nos três últimos jogos, na verdade foi um convite de um amigo e acredite me surpreendi com o seu talento como artilheira, então conversei com a minha técnica e estou aqui representando as Harpias de Holyhead para dizer que você tem um convite para jogar de artilheira no nosso time na próxima temporada - vi Gina ficar com a cara de quem acabou de ficar petrificado - Então Gina aceita?

- Eu...- Gina começou a chorar - Eu aceito - todos que estavam presentes ficaram em total alegria, afinal não era qualquer uma que jogava nesse time, mas eu tinha que adimitir a única que conseguia marcar tantos gols contra mim era a Gina sem sombra de dúvida, a festa se prosseguiu animadamente, mas qualquer um percebia que Gina não achava isso, uma parte do plano havia dado certo agora era só esperar, me aproximei dela que estava sentanda no parapeito de uma janela.

- Assim vou achar que a minha irmãzinha querida não está gostando da festa - falei me sentando ao lado dela.

- Rony tecnicamente eu sou sua única irmã - ela sorriu - E não conta - dessa vez quem gargalhou fui eu - Estou gostando sim, tudo está ótimo e...

- Está faltando o Harry - falei a interrompendo - Eu sei que ele vai ter um bom motivo para não ter estado aqui.

- Eu sei - ela voltou a fica um pouco triste de novo - Eu vou lá no meu quarto e já desço.

- Tudo bem - falei e a vi subir, logo em seguida vi Monstro pelo lado de fora da janela e assenti que poderia colocar o outro lado do plano em prática.

**PoV Gina**

Fechei a porta atrás de mim, o que diabos estava acontecendo com o Harry? Será que...? Não ele não faria isso comigo não mesmo, ouvi um som de aparatação dentro do quarto e vi Monstro.

- O que faz aqui Monstro? - perguntei me agaxando para ficar na altura dele.

- Desculpe Srta Weasley - ele fez uma reverência - Monstro viu que há muitas pessoas lá em baixo e não quis assustá-las, mas eu tenho um notícia do Sr Harry Potter.

- O que houve Monstro ? - perguntei já com o coração na mão.

- Ele está ferido - meu coração deu um solavanco - Ele pediu que eu chamasse a Srta, Monstro disse que iria cuidar dele, mas ele não deixou.

- Ok Monstro estou indo agora para lá - vesti uma jaqueta e imediatamente aparatei em frente ao Largo Grimalde, quando entrei pela porta principal vi que tudo estava escuro, mas algo me impressionou, havia uma trilha feita por velas aromáticas e dentro delas havia várias pétalas de rosas vermelhas espalhadas, mas no início da trilha havia escrito com as pétalas mesmo, **_"Siga a trilha até o meu coração" _**e assim o fiz, o Largo Grimalde estava muito diferente da última vez que eu estive aqui estava mais leve com uma decoração totalmente nova e diferente da antiga, continuei subindo a medida que eu andava meu coração acelerava ainda mais e mesmo assim eu não conseguia segurar as lágrimas que já rolavam pelo meu rosto eu não sabia se era pela preocupação com Harry ou se era pela cena linda e romântica que se encontrava naquela casa, a trilha terminava em frente a porta de uns dos quartos grandes da mansão na porta havia escrito _**"Meu coração é somente seu" **_abri a porta lentamente e vi que Harry estava parado próximo a uma mesa onde estava posto um jantar a luz de velas com um sorriso estampado no rosto, ele estava vestido com uma camisa social branca, uma calça jeans preta e um sapato social da mesma cor, os cabelos estavam um pouco maiores, mas mesmo assim não havia pente ou feitiço que dessem jeito, quando olhei para o lado vi algo que fez meu coração bombiar mais rápido.

Tudo estava completamente lindo, Merlim eu não conhecia esse lado romântico do Harry definitivamente não, vi ele se aproximando de mim e segurou as minhas mãos entre as dele.

**PoV Harry**

- Sei que você pode estar pensando em um monte de coisas erradas - comecei a falar segurando as mãos dela - Mas tudo foi por um singelo motivo.

- Que motivo? - ela me perguntou com algumas lágrimas nos olhos, soltei as mãos dela e peguei uma caixinha que estava no meu bolso.

- Durante esse tempo que fiquei aqui encontrei muitos pertences dos meus pais que Sirius havia guardado - falei enquanto olhava para a caixinha na minha mão - Dentre eles encontrei o anel no qual o meu pai deu a minha mãe quando a pediu em casamento.

- Você... - eu a interrompi.

- Eu...tive que fazer isso durante o ano todo para me preparar para esse momento - sorri nervosamente - E o momento chegou Srta Weasley, com todo o meu coração te faço a pergunta que vem inquietando o meu coração a muito tempo...você aceita se casar comigo?


	14. AVISO!

Gente primeiramente gostaria de pedir desculpas a todos pela minha demora nas atualizações, bom aqui vai uma boa e uma péssima notícia, a péssima é que a fic **No Limite da Vida** e **Por Que Logo Você? **vão ficar paradas por algum tempo, para ser sincera com vocês ultimamente não tenho andado muito inspirada e se for para escrever porcaria e algo que não agrade vocês prefiro dá um Stop, mas a fic **Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte **vai continuar com as atualizações que devo estar postando ainda essa semana prometo.

Mas desde já quero agradecer a todos que estiveram acompanhando e sinceramente peço que continuem, pois o que seria de uma autora sem suas leitoras? Quero agradacer a Isinha Weasley pela força todos os dias e pela maravilhosa companhia, vc tem acompanhado bastante a minha vida então já sabe que minha inspiração voltará quando eu voltar a vê-lo (E)...Então gente milhoes de beijos a todos...Fui


	15. Chapter 15

**PoV Harry**

_**- Você aceita se casar comigo? **_– eu com certeza não saberia explicar agora o quanto eu estava nervoso, passar o ano inteiro praticamente ensaiando em como pedi-la em casamento nesse momento parece ter tido alguma serventia ou não, porque acho que já fazem praticamente dez minutos que vejo o rosto de Gina totalmente paralisado.

- Eu...eu...- ela tentou pronunciar, mas as palavras nessa hora estavam fugindo no momento que eu mais necessitava ouvi-las.

- Eu sei que pode ser precipitado... Mas... Ainda mais depois do que eu praticamente fiz o ano inteiro com você – ela me olhou um pouco curiosa – Não apareci nos jogos, nos passeios a Hogsmead, mas eu estava com medo e...- falei explicando.

- Medo? – ela perguntou me interrompendo.

- Todas as vezes que eu pensava em encontrar você para te pedir em casamento simplesmente eu não conseguia eu...eu...eu ficava com receio de que talvez você não aceitasse e...- suspirei.

- Espera – ela disse me interrompendo de novo – Medo de que? Você sabe que sou apaixonada por você, que eu te amo e... – dessa vez eu a interrompi.

- Mas eu conheci a insegurança – suspirei – Gina eu...

- Então por causa dessa insegurança você me deixou em Hogwarts completamente atordoada, você sabe quantos milhões de pensamentos sem noção passaram pela minha cabeça? - falou com a voz pesada.

- Eu devo imaginar – ela me interrompeu.

- Não, você não imagina – ela suspirou – Eu acordava todos os dias com medo de que finalmente você caísse nas garras da Chang de novo, eu me desesperava.

- E você acha que eu não? Você é linda, maravilhosa e todos aqueles garotos em Hogwarts não eram cegos com certeza – mas que droga em que momento da conversa viemos parar em uma crise de ciúmes entre ambos? – Eu...fiquei mais preocupado ainda com Dino, ele sempre fez questão de deixar claro o que sentia por você, até mesmo na estação ele...você.

- Olha lá o que você vai insinuar – ela disse totalmente vermelha e com certeza era de irritação.

- Fiquei imaginando ele te agarrando, sei lá ele... – vendo o semblante de Gina totalmente tomado de fúria vi sua mão vindo em direção ao meu rosto e rapidamente segurei o seu pulso e a encostei o máximo que pude em mim e a segurei pelos braços – Vamos passar o episódio dos tapas – falei agora olhando diretamente para os lábios dela que agora me pareciam mais atraentes do que nunca, ela seguiu o meu olhar e entendeu que eu queria era dar um fim aquela briga que nem deveria ter começado.

**When I Look At You**

**Miley Cyrus**

**_Everybody needs inspiration_**  
><strong><em>Everybody needs a song<em>**  
><strong><em>A beautiful melody<em>**  
><strong><em>When the night's so long<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause there is no guarantee<em>**  
><strong><em>That this life is easy<em>**

Quando os nossos lábios se encontrarem senti vários sentimentos ao mesmo tempo saudade, amor e tudo o que durante meses ficou aprisionado dentro de nós dois, os braços dela rodearam o meu pescoço eu a suspendi um pouco e logo as pernas dela estavam em volta da minha cintura e a segurei pelas nádegas, mas eu precisava de algum apoio, pois assim como ela minhas pernas estavam completamente moles andei um pouco e a encostei na primeira parede que consegui alcançar.

- Merlim...como eu...- beijei o seu pescoço – Senti a tua falta – voltei a beijá-la com volúpia nossas línguas se encontraram completamente enlouquecidas com o momento e não era para menos, meu corpo estava explodindo quentura, hormônios e qualquer outra coisa que você nomeie. Senti-la assim depois de tanto tempo dava a sensação de que passei muitos dias sem água e que agora eu poderia me deleitar o quanto eu quisesse, as mãos dela já estavam em meus cabelos bagunçando-os mais ainda, senti a boca dela em volta do lóbulo da minha orelha.

**_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_**  
><strong><em>And there's no light to break up the dark<em>**  
><strong><em>That's when I, I, I look at you<em>**  
><strong><em>When the waves are flooding the shore and I<em>**  
><strong><em>Can't find my way home anymore<em>**  
><strong><em>That's when I, I, I look at you<em>**

- Você está...me...deixando - ela sussurrou - Louca - disse pegando o meu rosto entre as mãos e voltando a me beijar desesperada, eu a desci da minha cintura e comecei a beijá-la no pescoço, nos ombros desci a alça da blusa que ela estava usando com os dentes isso parece tê-la deixado ainda mais excitada, eu precisava sentir o gosto dela e quanto mais eu queria isso mais o meu desejo ia crescendo, em questão de segundos tirei a blusa dela a deixando somente com um sutiã branco de renda por mais que eu quisesse eu não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo dela e isso só me deixava mais orgulhoso, porque esse corpo só pertencia a mim.

**_When I look at you_**  
><strong><em>I see forgiveness<em>**  
><strong><em>I see the truth<em>**  
><strong><em>You love me for who I am<em>**  
><strong><em>Like the stars hold the moon<em>**  
><strong><em>Right there where they belong and I know<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm not alone<em>**

- Você está...fa...fazendo - engoli saliva - O mesmo...co...comigo - ela com uma das mãos acariciou um lado da minha face e eu repeti o carinho nela - Eu te amo tanto - falei para em seguida beijá-la diferente com mais calma, romantismo afinal de contas se eu queria que essa noite fosse inesquecível para ela eu precisava ir com calma e mostrar a ela nos mínimos detalhes o quanto eu a amo, sem parar de beijá-la eu a carreguei no colo e a levei para cama onde eu a depositei com todo o cuidado do mundo.

**PoV Ginny**

Senti em baixo das minhas costas as incontáveis pétalas que estavam em cima da cama e isso só fez com que mais arrepios e sensações diferentes passassem pelo meu corpo, Harry me olhava com tanto desejo, amor, devoção que somente esse olhar já estava me deixando fora de mim.

- Eu quero você - sussurrei já totalmente desnorteada, ele se deitou ao meu lado segurando o peso do próprio corpo com um dos braços coloquei uma das minhas mãos atrás da nuca dele o arranhado um pouco na mesma hora ele fechou os olhos, eu o puxei para um beijo de tirar o fôlego e logo senti as mãos dele fazendo pressão em uma das minhas coxas e isso só me incentivou a puxá-lo para ficar ainda mais próximo de mim enquanto ele me beijava comecei a subir a blusa dele e paramos somente para ele passar a peça pela cabeça e jogá-la em qualquer parte do quarto, por meros segundos consegui ver o peito desnudo e...Mérlim como ele estava...másculo...gostoso. Ele desceu os beijos até chegar aos meus seios eu já estava em pleno delírio antes mesmo de consumarmos o ato e só com o roçar do rosto dele nessa região eu já estava quase tendo um orgasmo, com uma grande ousadia minhas mãos chegaram à parte mais sensível do corpo dele e ao ouvi-lo dar um gemido de prazer só me fez ficar com a sensação de poder, com pressa e com a ajuda dele tirei-lhe a calça o deixando apenas com uma cueca box preta.

**PoV Harry**

Assim que voltei a olhá-la após ela ter me deixado somente de cueca eu tive mais ainda a confirmação de que ela sim é a mulher da minha vida, com delicadeza eu retirei a calça que ela ainda usava e a deixando somente com as roupas íntimas no qual eu já estava providenciando deixá-la sem também. Voltei a beijá-la com sofreguidão e tremendo de desejo eu não podia esperar mais e acho que Gina estava pensando na mesma coisa, pois assim como ela eu também nesse momento estava ficado completamente desnudo.

_**Yeah, when my world is falling apart**_  
><em><strong>And there's no light to break up the dark<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's when I, I, I look at you<strong>_  
><em><strong>When the waves are flooding the shore and I<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't find my way home anymore<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's when I, I, I look at you<strong>_

_**You, appear, just like a dream to me**_  
><em><strong>Just like kaleidoscope colors that<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cover me<strong>_  
><em><strong>All I need<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every breath, that I breathe<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you know?<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're beautiful<strong>_

_**Yeah yeah...**_

Ela se ajeitou embaixo do meu corpo em um convite para que eu acabasse de uma vez por todas com essa separação e com todo o cuidado que tive na nossa primeira vez eu comecei a penetrá-la devagar eu não queria machucá-la, mas para ela essa aproximação não bastava e em questão de alguns minutos alcançamos o nosso próprio ritmo, explosivo, sensual, romântico, e demais.

_**When the waves are flooding the shore**_  
><em><strong>And I cant find my way home anymore<strong>_  
><em><strong>Thats when I,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I I look at you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I look at you<strong>_

_**Yeah yeah...**_  
><em><strong>Oh oh...<strong>_  
><em><strong>You appear just like a dream to me..<strong>_

Fizemos amor por horas, quando alcançamos o prazer extremo deixei que o peso do meu corpo desancasse um pouco sobre ela o que pareceu agradá-la muito e logo em seguido me deitei ao seu lado a puxando para que deitasse a cabeça no meu peito, fiquei fazendo cafuné em seus cabelos por um tempo, um silencio um pouco perturbador se instalou e isso estava me deixando um pouco apreensivo afinal de contas acabamos de fazer amor pela segunda vez e meu coração queria saber como ficaríamos agora.

- Eu amo você – falei beijando a testa dela, mas foi aí que notei que ela já estava adormecida e sorri com cara de bobo vendo a mulher mais linda do mundo deitada na minha cama e comigo.

**PoV Ginny**

Senti meu corpo um pouco dolorido ao me espreguiçar na cama, abri lentamente os meus olhos e vi que eu não estava em meu quarto na Toca foi aí que eu cai em si, eu estava no quarto de Harry onde passamos basicamente o restante da noite nos amando e nossa...ele tinha realmente me dado um canseira. Me levantei lentamente segurando o lençol até a altura do meu colo e observei o quarto que já estava com todas as velas derretidas, mas ainda sim com milhares de pétalas espalhadas e dando um aroma suave e maravilhoso foi aí que o vi entrando no quarto com uma bandeja cheia de coisas gostosas e que na hora abriu o meu apetite.

- Que bom que acordou – ele disse colocando a bandeja na mesinha ao lado da cama e se sentou ao meu lado e me beijou levemente nos lábios – Dormiu bem?

- Sim e você? – me perguntou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Foi a segunda melhor noite da minha vida – falei sorrindo também.

- Segunda é? Por que? – provocou.

- Porque muitas ainda virão ao seu lado – falei ficando sério – Isso se você quiser, Ginevra Weasley você aceita...ser a futura Sra. Potter? Casa comigo? – perguntei me ajoelhando diante da cama e retirando do bolso da bermuda que eu estava vestindo a caixinha que continha as alianças que pertenceram aos meus pais.

- Você ainda pergunta Harry? – ela disse sorrindo ainda mais, a beijei novamente e coloquei o anel no seu dedo anelar e beijei sua mão – Me desculpa por ontem, nós ficamos nervosos e eu acabei estragando o seu pedido de casamento e...- eu a calei com um beijo.

- Você aceitou ser minha esposa – acariciei o seu rosto – E para mim isso basta eu quero construir uma grande vida ao seu lado, ter filhos e criarmos um linda família...juntos.

- Eu amo você – ela disse me puxando e acabei ficando por cima dela na cama.

- Eu também te amo – falei antes de voltarmos a nos beijar, a partir de agora nossas vidas iriam mudar radicalmente para melhor, e não sei mesmo explicar com palavras o quanto eu estou feliz, finalmente eu estou começando a viver de verdade.

**_When I Look At You_**

**Miley Cyrus**

**_Quando Eu Olho Para Você_**

Todo mundo precisa de inspiração

Todo mundo precisa de uma canção

Uma bela melodia

Quando a noite é tão longa

Porque não há nenhuma garantia

Que a vida é fácil

Sim, quando meu mundo está caindo aos pedaços

Quando não há luz para quebrar a escuridão

É quando eu, eu, eu olho para você

Quando as ondas estão inundando o litoral e eu

Não consigo encontrar o meu caminho de casa

É quando eu, eu, eu olho para você

Quando eu olho para você

Eu vejo o perdão

Eu vejo a verdade

Você me ama por quem eu sou

Como as estrelas seguram a lua

Bem ali, onde elas pertencem e eu sei

Eu não estou sozinha

Sim, quando meu mundo está caindo aos pedaços

Quando não há luz para quebrar a escuridão

É quando eu, eu, eu olho para você

Quando as ondas estão inundando o litoral e eu

Não consigo encontrar o meu caminho de casa

É quando eu, eu, eu olho para você

Você parece como um sonho para mim

Como as cores de um caleidoscópio

Provam para mim

Tudo que eu preciso

Cada respiração que eu dou

Você não sabe

Você é lindo

Yeah, yeah...

Quando as ondas estão inundando o litoral e eu

Não consigo encontrar o meu caminho de casa

É quando eu,

Eu, eu olho para você

Eu olho para você

Yeah, yeah...

Oh, oh...

Você apareceu como um sonho para mim..

* * *

><p>Gente mil perdões pela demora, tenho passado uns momentos não muito bons então se vc achar esse cap. uma bosta prometo recompensar no próximo, minha inspiração não anda sendo a das melhores, mas prometo melhorar afinal vocês merecem beijos a todos que tem acompanhado...<p> 


End file.
